New Devil
by Kuroe
Summary: Kagome thought she was an ordinary high school girl with ordinary friends. When she meets Inuyasha and Shippo and is then pulled into a totally different world that is actually the real HELL what will she do? And why do these creatures of Hell obey her?
1. Hell?

New Devil

Chapter One: Hell?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the creatures of hell.

(Also in this story Inuyasha and some other people are different in appearance, slightly, and heritage)

In the darkest part of the subway, at the end of a deserted tunnel, the wall shook and crumbled down. On the center of the wall a small black warp grew into a circling black hole but from where?

A woman, with solid black eyes, tan skin that was hot as fire, literally, and short wavy black hair, walked from the warp in the wall and up the stairs from the subway.

A blind man stood out side yelling,

"The end is near! The end is near!" the raven haired woman put her hand on the man's shoulder and curved her lips in a demonic smile. She leaned closer to him and whispered,

"The end is already here."

"Satan! She is the concubine of Lucifer! The man wailed waving his hands in the air. The woman glared then smirked as she watched him. Suddenly the man fell holding his arm. She kneeled down and whispered into his ear once more.

"I am no _concubine_ of Lucifer. Now here is YOUR end" she laughed manically and walked away from the still body.

---

Kagome brushed her hair and tied it back into a bun. She took off her towel and put on the blue dress laid out on her bed. It was simple but elegant; she slipped on some shoes and went downstairs to the party. Her mother set out some fresh snacks and drinks for her guests and Souta played with the younger children. Kagome hugged her brother and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Kagome the dress I bought looks wonderful on you" her mother complimented

"Thank you mother" Kagome picked up a glass of punch and took a sip

"I'm glad you came down, but I know this will probably be boring for you since these are older and younger people. If you want I can give you money and you can meet your friends at the mall"

"That's ok mom I think I'll just go upstairs and change, I don't need any money. Thank you, I love you"

"I love you too Kagome" Kagome went back upstairs and changed into a green skirt and tan tank top over a white collard shirt. She slipped on her sneakers and walked back downstairs with her purse over her shoulder.

"Mom I'm going now"

"Ok Kagome be careful, and be back before 7"

"Ok mom, love you"

"Bye dear" Kagome closed the door behind her and ran down the sidewalk to the bus stop.

"Hey, Kagome"

"Hi" Kagome waved to someone from her school as she passed them. She didn't pay attention as she turned the corner and bumped into something hard.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Kagome searched on the ground for the money that fell from her purse, a hand held out in front of her, she looked up taking it and smiling clumsily. A boy with long black hair was who the hand belonged to. His amber eyes looked at her in a bored expression.

"Eh heh I'm so sorry" Kagome dusted herself off

"Hmph"

"Well the least you could say is are you ok or something!" Kagome was tired of his seeming arrogance

"You're the one who bumped into me" he argued back

"Well so-rry but you could've moved ya know!"

"If you were running so fast to get somewhere shouldn't you be going?" he growled, annoyed.

"Oh no, the bus!" Kagome ran passed the boy and turned another corner.

The black haired boy bent down and picked up a school ID. On it said Kagome Higurashi, and a picture of the dark haired girl, leaning to catch something.

"Jeez she's even clumsy in this. What a ditz, if she could loose this maybe I shouldn't even give it back to her"

"You should give it back to her. You could've dodged her so it was kind of your fault. She seemed so nice too, but you had to be so mean. You should give it back to her and apologize!" a shorter boy, with light brown hair, sat on the corner of the wall that surrounded the park and lined the sidewalk.

"Hmph"

"Inuyasha!" the boy jumped down and hit the black haired boy, who immediately hit the shorter boy onto the ground "Oww!"

"Runt"

"Grrr"

"What the--" the Black haired boy backed up

---

Kagome ran faster seeing the bus stopping at the destined stop.

"No wait!" Kagome got to the stop, too late, the bus was already turning onto another street. She bent over and breathed hard from running so quickly.

"Aw man, now I have to walk" she sat on the benches and closed her eyes "I'll just rest for a minute"

---

A woman with short wavy black hair walked down the sidewalk, like a seductress or a queen? Her eyes were solid black which no one seemed to notice as they quickly passed her. Some would glance and men would whistle- she wore a skin tight red tank and a black miniskirt with short boots- she looked around with a devilish smile and talked to herself repeatedly.

"Where are you, where are you? Hmm" as she walked she spotted a dark haired girl sitting at a bench. The woman was about to keep walking when something caught her interest.

As the dark haired girl stood and turned (this is in slow motion) the girls appearance changed slightly (you know like that form where you see them but you see someone else too like who they look like). The form this girl looked was a paler woman with solid black eyes and longer, straighter, dark hair. The form wore a long wide black dress with a red trimmed collar. The girl fully turned and looked like herself again but the woman saw it.

"There you are" the woman went to cross the street but a large truck zoomed past, when the truck passed the dark haired girl was gone.

"Damn it all to hell!"

---

Kagome turned another corner and crossed the street. She walked down more and saw one of her friends.

"Mina! Mina!" a girl with short black hair turned around and saw Kagome, she smiled and waved

"Hey I thought you weren't able to come"

"My mom said I could, plus I finished my studies early too" Kagome smiled and the two walked together to meet their other friends.

"Mom I'm home"

"Oh Kagome I'm glad you're home, you have visitor's; they brought back your school ID. You should be careful not to loose this sweetie"

"I'm sorry mom"

"Go tell them thank you, they seem like very nice young boys"

"Um ok" Kagome walked into the living room to see the black haired boy and a short lighter haired boy sitting in front of the TV.

"Um excuse me" the two turned around and the smaller one stood up with a smile

"Hi my name is Shippo!" he introduced

"Ah, hello Shippo" Kagome smiled

"That's Inuyasha don't mind him he's just stupid" Shippo pointed to the darker haired boy.

"Why you!" the ebony haired boy, Inuyasha, jumped up and went to grab Shippo, but Shippo moved, causing Inuyasha and Kagome's faces to come close together, almost with their lips touching.

"Um thank you… for brining me my ID…" Inuyasha looked at her face and both of them blushed as each turned the other way.

"Kagome would your friends like some tea and chocolate cake?" Kagome's mother came into the room with a tray

"Oh I love chocolate cake! Thank you Mrs. Higurashi" Shippo quickly dug into a piece of cake and Kagome's mom smiled and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Come on you runt" Inuyasha picked Shippo up (hard to not picture Inuyasha with ears and Shippo with no tail in this)

"But I didn't get to finish the cake!" Shippo reached for the cake but Inuyasha dragged him to the door

"Thank you for coming" Kagome smiled opening the door and handing Shippo the slice of cake.

"Aw but I wanna stay with Kagome!" Kagome smiled and Inuyasha turned around to hit Shippo, when he looked at Kagome's smile he turned away, blushing when she looked back at him.

Kagome straightened the red tie on her school uniform and grabbed her bag before going downstairs where her mother handed her a brown bag, with her lunch, and waved goodbye. Kagome rushed to the bus stop and made it just as the bus pulled up. She got on and sighed with a tired smile.

Getting off at her school she caught up to her friends and walked inside with them.

"Class, today I would like to introduce a new student. This is Inuyasha Tamaoki. His younger brother and he have just moved here so please make him feel welcome to our school" a black haired boy came into the classroom and Kagome was surprised to see him.

"Please sit where you like" the teacher put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled but the boy didn't smile back. Inuyasha looked around and the only empty seat was behind her! The Kagome girl form the other day! Inuyasha walked to the third row and sat behind her mumbling.

After class, when the bell rang, all the girls and some of the boys came up to Inuyasha crowding him in and talking nonstop. Inuyasha growled in his throat and was relived when it was all over. He hated being around so many people, since he was a child he had a miraculous sense of smell that no one but Shippo knew about. He scratched the back of his head and grabbed his bag heading out of the school. He looked around outside and found Shippo talking to Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha, did you know Kagome goes to this school too!" Kagome smiled and waved

"Hey Kagome wanna go get some food with us?" Shippo offered

"Oh I don't know… I don't have any money"

"You idiot we'll pay" Inuyasha interrupted walking past the 2

"Please Kagome" Shippo begged with puppy eyes

"Ok" she finally agreed and followed the two

They sat at a table near the window and ordered cokes and burgers.

"So you two are related?" Kagome asked sipping her soda

"No, were orphans, we came here together because Inuyasha had a temper and the home couldn't handle him any longer and I couldn't handle the home." Shippo blabbed

"Oh my, that's horrible where are you staying?"

"In a small apartment with a friend of Inuyasha's, Miroku, but he's a lecher so we don't hang around him much."

"No, _I_ don't hang around him much, _you_ just follow _me_" Inuyasha complained

"Oh you poor thing" Kagome hugged Shippo. Inuyasha looked at Shippo and growled quietly, Shippo pretended he didn't notice but couldn't help smile with a plan.

"I'm sorry if I'm prying to deep and you don't have to tell me but… what happened to your parents?"

"My parents were killed in an accident and Inuyasha's parents just left him at the home"

"I'm so sorry"

"Why are you saying sorry? Wasn't your fault" Inuyasha glared but stopped at Kagome's expression "I didn't mean to--" Inuyasha sweat dropped as Kagome's expression turned confused and he just sat back, finishing his burger.

"Thank you for the second lunch Shippo and Inuyasha and thank you for walking me to the bus stop" Kagome waved bye as she saw the bus coming.

A woman walked towards the stop for the bus? Kagome smiled at her until the woman grabbed her and pulled her into the park.

"What are you--NO!" Kagome screamed and jerked away from the woman; a small light flashed and the woman was thrown back even further.

"Yes, you are her, you're the one." the woman made a sure decision and walked calmly to Kagome who backed away. Kagome heard Shippo calling her name as Inuyasha and he ran to the park. The woman looked back at the two boys and glared grabbing Kagome and pulling her to an odd looking warp near the swings.

"No! Help!" the woman jumped, with Kagome, into the hole

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and Shippo held onto Inuyasha's shirt as they went into the odd hole/warp. It was dark and Inuyasha, Kagome, nor Shippo could see a thing. Kagome only felt Inuyasha's hand and the woman's arm holding her. Shippo's grip loosened and he let go of Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!"

"Shippo?" Inuyasha went to reach for Shippo, letting go of Kagome in the process, and when he went back to grab her he only felt air. Soon he felt the hard ground against his face and dirt in his mouth.

"Bleh!" Inuyasha spit the dirt out and looked around to find Kagome or Shippo but neither of them were there. Inuyasha was surrounded by tall trees, the sun shone down through them.

"How is the sun still out?"

---

Shippo reached out for Inuyasha but all he felt was the sting of the ground twisting his wrist to the side.

"Oww!" he held his wrist, luckily to find nothing damaged. Neither Kagome, or the woman who took her, were in sight and neither was Inuyasha. Shippo could here the sound of rushing water probably from a lake or something, but there was no fresh water near the **park**. Then again it was obvious he was nowhere near the park now, now only if he where Kagome or Inuyasha or anyone for that matter was.

Suddenly Shippo heard the humming of a person coming closer, he got up and followed the humming to spot an old skinny man walking to the same running river Shippo had been hearing. Behind the man was a cave that looked pretty homey with a fire and meat roasting.

"Excuse me sir!"

"Huh? Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry I'll make it right away!" the man panicked and dropped his water

"No, no I'm not here to hurt you. I'm lost can you help me?" Shippo asked, cautiously stepping closer.

"Oh, well I've never seen you around here before. My name is Totosai" the man introduced himself with a bow

"My name is Shippo, umm where am I?"

"Huh? You don't know? You're in hell." He answered surprised at Shippo

"Well that's kind of mean to say" Shippo sweat dropped as the man laughed

"You must be really lost if you didn't know you were in hell sonny"

"This can't be hell, it's so nice and green and there's water not fire!"

"This is only one part of hell not everything is flames and heat, luckily! Though I do much rather lava and large demon skulls for a home but this is all I can get for now" the man half thought to himself

"This guy is a nut" Shippo began to walk away when a shadow flew over him, a large shadow. Shippo looked up to see

"A dragon!"

"Oh no! If you wanna live hurry up and get in here, oh no! Oh no!" Totosai ran into the cave and Shippo followed.

"Why… is there… a dragon?" Shippo asked trying to catch his breath

"A dragon? That was no dragon, those or only found in the south. That was a gargoyle"

"Eh…?"

---

Kagome screamed and struggled to get away from the woman, still not being able to see anything, Kagome felt like her eyes were closed but they were open. Finally the woman let go and cursed aloud. Inuyasha had let go and Shippo must've let go of Inuyasha when they were falling? Was it even falling?

Kagome's question was soon answered as she hit hard onto a pile of hay.

"And I thought hay was supposed to be soft" she rubbed her head and looked around to see burning huts? She heard a girl's voice call out a name

"Kohaku!" Kagome looked to see a girl, with long raven hair, and a younger boy who looked like her. The 2 held swords and fought against an odd creature.

"Oh no they look in trouble, then again what could I do to help?" Kagome looked around and saw a sword that looked like it couldn't even cut paper, but it was still a sword eh?

Kagome got up and picked up the sword, running towards the two and the creature.

"Are you ok?"

"Who are you?" the girl asked with more than one emotion on her face.

"I'm Kagome, is there anyway I can help"

"Not with that, but can you please watch my brother while I finish off this dragon?" the girl yelled over the sound of rushed wind

"Sure!" Kagome lifted the younger boys head and placed it on her lap as the girl, who looked a little older than Kagome, went and fought the Dragon.

A shot of fire almost hit Kagome and the boy but Kagome pulled the boy and dodged most of it, unluckily her ankle was burned by the edge of the flame.

"Hot, hot, ow" Kagome tried to blow on the injury but had no time as she dodged another flame blown from the dragon's nostrils.

Kagome watched as the girl jumped up and used two swords to cut into the dragons' neck but it only injured the creature (this dragon is about the size of 2 buses).

"I need to help her... But how… she asked me to watch her brother" Kagome looked around worried when she heard the girl scream. She looked up to see the dragon squeezing her to death with its massive tail.

"Oh no, NO! STOP IT STOP DON'T HURT HER!" everything seemed to freeze until the dragon flew down and let the girl go, safely on the ground. Kagome ran to her with the boy on her back. She kneeled down by the girl and made sure she was ok.

"Please dragon go away please!" Kagome cried as she noticed all of the dead bodies that burned in the village. The dragon froze and then flew away.

"How did you do that? I thought only the… mistress could do that…?"

"I don't know, I don't even know where I am" Kagome smiled awkwardly and helped the girl up.

"Thank you, even if you don't understand, thank you, you saved us both"

"Eh heh, heh, not really I just screamed…" Kagome wasn't sure what was happening, or where it was happening at all.

"My name is Sango and this is my brother Kohaku. That was our home village but now…"

"I'm so sorry for your people" Kagome sympathized, lowering her gaze

"You don't have to say sorry, we were careless and weren't prepared"

"How could you be prepared for a dragon? I didn't even know they existed"

"So you really aren't from around here." Sango examined Kagome's clothing

"I don't even know what or where here is"

"This is hell"

"Well it can't be that bad can it?"

"No, not like a bad place. This IS hell."

"This is where the bad deceased go?"

"Some do but good ones to. It all depends on what you are chosen as. You say a woman pulled you into a hole and brought you here?"

"Yes"

"Well I don't know anyone of whom you described in the south, she may have been from the north or east? For now you can sleep here. Tomorrow we'll help you find your way"

"I don't want to put you through any trouble" Kagome flustered

"No trouble, besides where else are you going to go? We have no village anymore so we might as well help you so you're not killed"

"Thank you" Kagome yawned and Sango handed her a blanket.

Well there you go. I redid this chapter just like I'm going to go redo the next chapters. I hope this story turns out ok after I've taken such a long break from it…

Thanks for reading though


	2. Kagome, the new Devil?

New Devil

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer- Even though I'd like to, I don't own Inuyasha.

Ok so nobody gets confused I'll explain some parts.

North- Are where Gargoyles roam and where Shippo is at the moment

East- Are where trolls roam and where Inuyasha is for the time

South- Dragon's roam and where Kagome has fallen

West- is where the Devil's castle sits

-WEST-

A woman sat on a throne made of bones, only her red and black dress was visible as her face was covered by a black veil. She raised a bony hand and pointed to the doors in front of her.

"Honoo!" she ordered in an exhausted voice (Honoo means flame) the doors opened and a woman, with long red hair and solid black eyes walked in. She wore a red outfit (this is kind of hard to explain. Ok, one sleeve of the outfit is long while the other stops above her chest. One side of the leg pant in long the other is short. Ok not so hard I guess but still…)

"Mistress" the woman bowed

"Otani" (Otani means hollow) the woman with short wavy black hair came forth and bowed.

"Otani has failed. She brought the chosen one here but lost her, now the chosen one is somewhere in the North, East, or South. You, Honoo, shall take Otani's place and retrieve the chosen one."

"Yes." The red haired woman, Honoo, stood straight and smirked at the black haired woman, Otani. Otani glared back at her until her attention was shot

"Otani!" the black haired woman looked back to the mistress

"For your failure you are sentenced to one month in bottle" Otani's face fell but she stood and walked, with two guards behind her, into another room. A scream was heard and then silence fell once again.

---

Inuyasha sat down and cursed, he looked up to see the sun still shining bright down onto the forest.

"How in hell, it should be midnight by now! I'm so tired but with all this damned light I can't sleep!" Inuyasha slumped back onto what he thought was a tree, until it growled. He looked up to see a bear? No, it was big and hairy but its face had green skin with small horns on the side of its mouth.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha jumped up and saw another one of the creatures and then another! Three of them! Inuyasha looked around and saw an opening between the trees he turned and ran as fast as he could.

"Fuck!" he thought he was tripping and closed his eyes but his face never hit the ground. He opened his eyes and saw he was still running!

He looked behind him and saw the things were gone. He finally slowed down to a halt, luckily before he fell off into a lake.

'I'm thirsty but what if it's toxic or something?' he shrugged and put his hand in but… his hand was a paw? He looked into the water and saw white ears white fur, he was a dog?

'HOLY--' before he finished his thoughts he heard wood snap and turned to see those things again. He ran to the side and under the legs of one and past another.

'What the hell is going on?' the thought to himself frantically

---

"So in every direction there is a different creature. And I'm in the south with dragons. So this really is the supposed hell?" Kagome held her head, confused.

"Yes, but hell and heaven are not where spirits go when they die. It all depends, not if you were a good or bad person, but who you are. Hell and heaven are just worlds, but if you die… here's an easy example. Say you killed someone and then you die. You'll be sent to the gates of worlds and I don't exactly know what happens then but the gate keeper decides where you go. If you're sent to earth you are born into a new body and life. If you're sent to hell or heaven you have a soul purpose to keep living. If you are sent to a certain element it is because you were chosen to be a God." Sango explained

"Every 6 million years a new Devil is chosen for Hell and every 7 million a new Lord for heaven. There will be a new Devil for hell soon for it has been 6 million years, since last night. It's strange you were brought here at this time, I wonder if you're a sacrifice…?" Sango pondered, pushing back her hair.

"Or maybe she is the new mistress" Kohaku came out as he finally awoke from sleep, "How else could you explain why the dragon obeyed her?"

"There's no way, Kagome is nothing like a devil she couldn't be… right?" Sango looked at Kagome

"Don't ask me I have no clue. I can't be a devil anyway I don't know how to be evil"

"Not all devils are evil… then again… I've never known a good devil but still."

"I don't want to be a devil though!" Kagome disagreed with the slight accusation

"Don't worry Kagome; we'll help you find your way back home. It was probably a coincidence that the dragon let me go when you yelled. Something could have called it. Either way we should go just in case it comes back to finish the 3 of us. Here Kagome take this" Sango handed Kagome a sword but when she lifted it, it fell to the ground.

"Maybe that's a little too heavy for you"

"This sword isn't" Kagome held up the old sword from the other day

"It's too old"

"I wonder what the dragon came to our village for" Kohaku thought aloud

"What do you mean, wasn't it just hungry?" Kagome asked

"No, Dragon's don't eat humans; they only eat weaker demons or dragons. They usually come around human villages for powerful objects. But there are no objects of any power around here"

"We don't know that for certain sister" Kohaku pointed out

"Hmm" Sango sat back down to think

---

Shippo poked his head from the cave and saw the gargoyle was gone. Over the night it had stayed in the trees so Totosai and he stayed in the cave.

"So I'm in the north. And that warp thing was a dimension hole through worlds?" Shippo went through the facts given to him.

"Yes, each color represents a different dimension black for hell white for heaven and then there are elemental colors. If your friends were also pulled into this world but let go of each other there's no telling where they are"

"Maybe I hit my head or maybe Inuyasha has hit me hard enough to knock me out?" Shippo pinched himself and winced "Maybe not"

"I would help ya kid but…" Totosai looked out of the cave in fear "I ain't so young anymore"

"Can you tell me where the trains are or something?"

"No trains here, you can only find those in the west. No one but demons are in the west, that's where the Devil lives!" Totosai shriveled back in fear

"So is there a God for heaven too?"

"Every 7 million years yes, for the last 21 million years there have been goddesses. Ooh those goddesses may have tempers but they are so beautiful" Totosai seemed to daze off and Shippo turned to walk out of the cave.

"I think I can be of help" an odd voice pronounced. Shippo turned around to see a short almost midget sized old man with a pointy nose and large eyes.

"Where did you come from?"

"From there of course" the man pointed to another part of the cave and Shippo sweat dropped

"How can you help me?"

"I might know where your friends are"

"How?"

"I have my ways" the man looked at his nails and his face fell (their dirty as hell)

"Well where are they then?"

"Matters"

"On what?"

"How much you'll pay me"

"Grrr!" Shippo hit the man and a large bump formed

"Fine, fine. I hear a stranger has been traveling with two dragon hunters towards the east"

"Ok come on" Shippo dragged the old man out of the cave with him

"What! I'm not going!"

"Yes you are I'm too young to know which is east"

"I'm going to die, help me Totosai!"

"Good luck Myouga!" Totosai waved from the cave

---

Inuyasha hid behind a boulder and took a breath. He looked at his hands and sighed in relief.

"My hands! Oh I must've been having a nightmare" he looked around the boulder and saw the large monsters and hid. "Maybe not. Holy hell where am I?" he panicked

(Ok I'm gonna move this along)

Inuyasha saw an opening out of the forest, he walked faster and saw that it was darker at the opening he got out from the forest into a field and it was dark. The full moon shone down on him and he felt a small tingle. He looked at his…

"Paws! Damn it!" he looked back at the forest where it looked like daytime but out here it was nighttime.

He sniffed the air and could smell everything as if it were right under his nose he could hear things so quiet, like a mouse, or even a beetle in the grass. He listened and heard a faint scream that sounded like Kagome's scream when they were being pulled into the black hole.

Inuyasha started running as fast as he could, his heart beating out of his chest. He looked around and could hear he was getting closer until he was back in the forest and spotted a black haired woman fighting one of the troll things.

He looked further and saw a boy kneeling on the ground near a limp body.

'Kagome!' was all he thought as he ran to the body; he pushed the boy aside and looked at Kagome.

"Inuyasha? Oh I'm glad you're ok" Kagome sat up

"Me? What about you? Hey my hands…"

"You're hands are you ok did you get hurt?" Kagome checked Inuyasha's now normal hands.

"I'm fine Kagome"

"Oh Inuyasha this is Kohaku and that's Sango" Kagome smiled and stood up

"Why did you scream Kagome?" Inuyasha cut her off

"Oh" Kagome blushed "I tripped and saw a bug" Inuyasha sweat dropped and crossed his arms

"A bug! I thought you got attacked by one of those!" Inuyasha pointed to the now dead monsters

"The trolls, no, Sango kindly took care of them" Kagome smiled at her new found friend.

"Shippo's not with you?" Kagome asked looking around

"No, I lost hold of him and he must've ended up somewhere else"

"I hope he's ok" Kagome furrowed her brows then put on a brave face "We'll just have to keep looking for him"

---

"So tired…" Myouga slumped to the ground

"Come on Myouga it can't be that much farther"

"But it's so hot and all of these mountains are blocking the sun and… mountains… hot… oh no!" Myouga panicked

"What?"

"I may have directed us to… the west"

"WHAT!"

"Hey you two, lost?" a sly voice interrupted and the two looked to see a man with long black hair in a pony tail. He wore a band around his head and an odd brown kimono-like-outfit, a tail swung from his lower back side and two fangs were revealed when he smiled.

"Is it Halloween here?" Shippo looked at the man and Myouga sweat dropped

"That my boy… is a wolf demon"

"A demon!"

"Heh, heh and my friends here are a little hungry" a pack of wolves came out from behind rocks and dead tree trunks, growling.

"Eh…!" Myouga jumped into Shippo's arms.

"Koga!" they looked to see a woman, with red pigtails and the same brown outfit with her own tail, running towards them.

"Uh oh" the demon backed up and the girl glared at him with bright green eyes

"Koga! Get back here!" the girl ran towards the demon as he tried to run but she grabbed his collar and yanked him to the ground.

"You try that ever again and I'll kill you. Now bring those two back to the castle. The mistress will deal with them" she ordered letting him go

The demon, Koga let out a sigh in defeat and his wolves surrounded Myouga and Shippo as they went to the castle.

---

Kagome yawned and Inuyasha stopped, causing her to bump into him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Get on my back" he ordered kneeling down

"What?"

"I'll carry you, get on my back"

"Oh no I'm fine" she shook her head

"You're tired now get on" he looked at her and she hesitated, Inuyasha grabbed her and put her on his back easily, as if she was light as paper.

"Thank you Inuyasha…" Kagome quickly dozed off and Inuyasha went down a little

'Jeez she's heavy when she's asleep'

"You're name means dog" Kohaku commented as they walked

"Ya, what of it"

"Are you a dog demon?"

"What? No!"

"Be quiet you two, I hear something" Sango ordered, coming to a stop

"So do I…" Inuyasha looked around, alarmed, as they all stopped. They were out of the forest but it wasn't too dark yet. (Oh ya that forest was called Hikari trees hikari means light).

Sounds of something running on dried leaves filled the air, it grew quicker and closer. It became hotter as a red form closed in on them. Sango and Kohaku pulled out swords and readied themselves. The form came closer then disappeared, it was silent. They turned to the sound of giggles, there stood a woman with long red hair; she wore an odd cut red outfit and had solid black eyes.

"Who are you?" Sango ordered

"Hmm so which is it?" the girl looked at all four of them not sure of something.

"I said who are you?"

"Touchy, touchy perhaps you are the one? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Honoo" she put her hand out and played with a ball of fire

"A fire demon" Sango growled

"Smart one" Honoo smiled wickedly and threw the ball at them. Sango put up her sword to try and block the ball but it just stopped in mid-air. Sango lowered the sword to the side and the ball sprouted like a bomb and covered all four of them in a sphere.

"It's too hot" Kohaku kneeled down

"Kohaku don't let in, it's not the heat she's…" Sango limped to the ground and Inuyasha winced trying to stay awake.

"Come on little boy, maybe you're the one, you seem strong, and cute too" Honoo winked and touched the sphere, Inuyasha fell to the grown as if pushed down and everyone was asleep. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Honoo.

'Don't hurt them' Kagome thought and passed out. Honoo stepped back as she heard in her mind 'Don't hurt them'

"Which one of them said that? It was a soft voice, one of the girls? Oh well I'll let the mistress handle it" Honoo flicked her wrist and her and the sphere disappeared with the 4.

---

Shippo opened his eyes to find himself in a cage, he looked around and saw Myouga, Inuyasha, a black haired girl, and a boy all in separate cages. Only the boy and girl were awake but Inuyasha was starting to wake now too. Shippo looked around hoping to find Kagome luckily he didn't see her locked up but then fear passed through him as he imagined her being tortured.

"Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?"

"Huh? I don't know. Damn it my head hurts" Inuyasha cursed, rubbing his head

"The guards took her to the mistress" Kohaku said and Shippo shivered at how blank the boy's face looked

"The mistress oh no! She's sure to die!" Myouga began to panic again "We're all going to die! You must all be bandits! Oh no, oh no!"

"Shut up!" Shippo threw his shoe at Myouga and he fell over.

"There has to be some way to get out of these cages… Ow!" Inuyasha touched the bar and jumped back

"It's useless unless you're a fire demon. The cages are hot stone" Sango informed him, a bit late.

"Damn it to hell!"

---

Kagome opened her eyes thinking she'd feel the cold floor but instead felt a soft fabric and heard the crackle of fire. She sat up cautiously and looked around the room. She got up and saw a mirror; she looked at herself to see she was now wearing a long red silky dress with the sleeves off the shoulders. Her hair had been pulled back into a loose bun with a long strand over her shoulder and under a choker necklace.

"I see you've woken up"

She turned around to see a tall man with long black hair that was wavy at the edge. He had blue eye shadow and pale skin; he wore a white robe that fell off the shoulders to reveal his pale skin and the color of his eyes were a dark red

"Who are you? Where am I? Where are my friends?" Kagome backed away from him

"Calm down they are not hurt. You are home my queen" the man smiled gently

"Huh? Queen?"

"You are the chosen one, the new Devil of Hell" the man bowed

"My name is Naraku, I am your betrothed" he bowed

I kind of rushed this chapter to just explain a little and get them to the castle but I hope you still liked it. Please review and I'll start the next chapter right away because for some odd reason even I'm interested in this and don't know what's exactly gonna happen yet hee, hee .


	3. The Ceremony and more

**New Devil **

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Sadly enough I do not own Inuyasha tear But I DO own this story and things so please no stealing; I take time to think of my own ideas you should do the same.

Naraku isn't exactly evil, evil like. He does soon love Kagome or whatever but then again he IS evil for what he is found to do but he doesn't have this whole "I must destroy Inuyasha and make myself the most powerful demon" plan, he's not the main villain here… yet… if so…on with the story!

Kagome looked at the man, Naraku, in shock

"Besides the betrothed part I'm the new devil? I've gone crazy" Kagome threw up her hands and began pacing worriedly "Maybe I hit my head… or… maybe I'm dreaming… did I fall?"

"No, no my dear you are not asleep nor did you hit your head. You truly are the queen of hell, the new mistress."

"Are you sure? You sure you didn't make a horrible mistake"

"Very sure"

"How do you know?"

"Because you look exactly like her, except for the shorter hair and younger look. It is clear that you are her reincarnation, therefore you are the chosen one." a new, older, voice entered the room and Kagome looked to see an ancient looking woman. She wore a wide red and black dress and a black veil was pulled over her hair.

"Um who are you?"

"I am Kaede. I took the mistress' place until we found you. Yes we are sure it's you now shut up and get your ass on that damned throne"

"…!" both Naraku and Kagome looked at her in shock

"Well if I am the new devil how in hell could you talk to me like that?" Kagome balled her fists

"You're weak. Naraku is not only your betrothed but he will also train you in swordsmanship and all other subjects a mistress such as yourself must know here…" Kaede began coughing and Kagome helped her stand

"Are you ok? You should get some rest. Her I'll get you some water, where's water?"

"I drink only blood"

"You're a vampire?"

"In a matter of speaking; there is only wine, blood, and herbed tea to drink in these parts"

"What? How do you live? Then again this is hell and… your demons or dragons or trolls then there's gargoyles" Kagome felt a bit light headed from everything

"I'm alright now, go and change for your first trainings"

"No. First I want to see my friends"

"Your training comes first"

"If I AM the Devil you have to obey me I am your queen now aren't I. My word goes and I want to see my friends" Kagome stood firmly

"Right this way M'lady" Naraku led Kagome out of the room and into a dark hall where he carried a lit candle.

"Brat" Kaede coughed

"Isn't that what you wanted though, Kaede?" a feminine voice asked from the shadows.

"Yes. We have to be careful though. If she gets too angry and breaks from releasing her powers, she won't be able to handle it"

"You've become very cranky these past few days"

"What would you be like if you were going to turn to ash soon?" Kaede glared towards the voice

"Yes the fate of the mistress is very unpleasant"

---

"So what happened to the last queen? I mean… did she die of age?"

"Oh yes my beloved Kikyou. No she did not die of old age, she was only 6 million years old but not till next year. Usually each mistress takes place after 6 million years not because the last one died but because their powers were exhausted. They go on to live as a weaker demon. Kikyou was a great demoness; she was one of only 4 of the strongest, being the Devil of Hell made her even stronger even after her time as queen she would live to be a strong demon."

"So then how'd she die?" Kagome looked at the dark haired man

"She was killed, burned alive in her sleep"

"But look where you live? She was the devil how could fire kill her?"

"Just because Fire Rivers surround us does not mean we're immune to being burned. She had been encased in a fiery grave; we found only her ashes in the shape of her body. When I touched her face she fell apart." His expression saddened

"I'm sorry if I'm prying but… you called her beloved?"

"Yes, Kikyou was my lover I am over 18 million years old to this day. Since I was born I have been betrothed to every queen besides the one that I was born at the time of which was a man. The Devil before Kikyou was too a male"

"So you were married to a man then Kikyou and now you're supposed to be married to me? Like a slave, that's horrible! I couldn't do that!" Kagome's eyes widened with shock

(His face looks like this right now- awww. Sorry if you can't see the pic…)

"Just down here"

They walked down a row of stone stairs until a large fire was in sight. There were two large doors. Naraku walked Kagome to the door on the left where she saw 5 cages. Within the cages were Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kohaku, and a short old man.

"These are your friends?"

"Shippo are your hurt? Kohaku are you too cold? Sango you're alright right? Inuyasha you're burned. Oh you poor old man you have a large bump on your head" Kagome went to each of the cages checking on each person

"Stop asking if we're ok Kagome! What about you?" Inuyasha yelled angrily but within the anger was worry and everyone but Kagome could see it

"Well sorry if I'm worried about my friends" Kagome shouted back at Inuyasha and glared

"Do you want me to release them?" Naraku proposed and Kagome nodded.

"Her, the devil?" Shippo hugged Kagome "Never, she's not evil" Kagome smiled awkwardly

"So what, is this guy you're slave or something?"

"Please don't call him that, and no, he's my… fiancé…" Kagome closed her eyes and waited for something to happen. She opened her eyes and saw Sango and Shippo's mouths wide open, she looked at Inuyasha who was silent for a second and then got up.

"WHAT!"

"Please Inuyasha don't get so angry. You've got nothing to be angry about anyway" Inuyasha stopped and sat back down with his arms crossed.

"Besides I don't really want to be the Devil in the first place, I kind of just want to go home"

"I wish I could send you back home but there is no possible way you can leave" Naraku cut in

"Why not?"

"The ancients won't allow you to just leave. If you deny your throne as the queen well I don't know exactly what happens but either way you cannot go back home"

"But they can't just bring her here without asking her if she was ok with doing this!" Shippo jumped onto the table they all sat at

"Shippo please don't yell" Kagome took Shippo from the table and hugged him

"Well if you have to stay here then I will stay with you, as will Kohaku" Sango said making up her mind

"Oh no, you don't have to"

"Where else do we have to go? And I couldn't just leave you like this after you saved my brother and my own life"

"No I really…"

"They do what you say so don't say you didn't. We're staying." Sango put her foot down finished

"Thanks" Kagome smiled at the found friend

"Well if I can't go can't we at least send Shippo and Inuyasha back home?"

"Like hell I'm leaving here without you!" Inuyasha pounded his fist on the table

"Me too!" Shippo held on tighter to Kagome and Inuyasha glared at him

"Sir Naraku, Mistress, the ceremony is to begin in one hour" a woman with long black hair bowed. She wore a thin black dress and when she looked up her eyes were a solid black as were the tips of her ears and her lips (her ears are pointed).

"Thank you Kuro you may go now" she bowed once more and left the room.

"Ceremony?"

"Yes, the ceremony to completely show you as the new Devil. I must inform you on what to do and when"

"Oh…"

"Your friends have rooms on the second floor, maids will serve them for the time being and you will have to come with me. As for wanting to send your friends back to their world…"

"Not happening, we're staying with Kagome!"

"Is it all right that they stay for a while?"

"That is all up to you M'lady" Naraku bowed his head

"Oh"

"Please come with me now, maids will show you to your rooms" Naraku stood and held his hand out to Kagome who hesitantly took it and left the room. Inuyasha growled once they were gone.

"You should tell her you like her kid" Sango implied sitting back

"I'm not a kid!"

"Inuyasha if all you're going to do is growl and mumble I wouldn't mind you going back to your own world" Sango complained and Inuyasha growled with a glare.

"Please sit" Naraku motioned to the chair by the window "This will be your room until we are married, then you will be moved to a room where I too will sleep. When you are pregnant we will be in separate rooms once again."

"Pregnant?"

"Maybe I am going too far ahead" Naraku laughed softly "For the ceremony you will sit on your throne wearing a veil. Anytime you are on your throne you must wear a veil, usually it's black on some occasions it's red. Servants will be there for your every need"

"Sorry to interrupt but could you answer this? When my friend Sango was being attacked I yelled for the dragon to stop and go away, and then it did"

"Yes, since you are the Devil all must obey you. Only you, the mistress, have the certain powers to control this though"

"Oh, ok"

"Once you take a sip from the glass that will be before you, you will be the full fledged Mistress of Hell. You're appearance may, or may not change I do not know for only demons have come to the throne in this way. You must bathe and prepare for the ceremony as must I" Naraku finished

"Oh ok, where do I wash?"

"You have a private watering hole in the tower. A maid will take you there and bring you the gown you are to wear"

"Ok" Kagome smiled still unsure as Naraku left the room. Soon after, a white haired woman came in, bowing.

"Mistress I am here to bring you to your bath"

"Ok" Kagome smiled and followed the woman up a long flight of stairs and through a few hallways until they came outside. The air was thin but breathable, the sky seemed bluer up here and the view of the western land was beautiful once it passed the mountains.

"Wow we must be pretty high if I can see over the mountains"

"The castle is built into the mountains more or less is half the mountain" the maid enlightened her

"Wow, shouldn't it be colder up here then?"

"You really are from another world. That's amazing, what is it like there?"

"Well it gets really cold on the top of mountains, and it's pretty noisy with all of the cars. But pretty when the cherry blossoms fall or when it's snowing"

"Snow? We don't see snow here. It's too hot most of the time. The only time it cools is when it rains which is rare"

"Oh, well maybe this year will be lucky" Kagome smiled and the woman smiled back

"What's your name?"

"I do not have one. My mother was a servant here and when I was born I was not given one for I was to be a servant"

"That's horrible, well then do you mind if I give you a name?"

"You may call me whatever you'd like"

"Yuki for snow" Kagome smiled kindly

"Thank you mistress" Yuki bowed

"Don't call me that please, just call me Kagome"

"Thank you Kagome" she bowed again, with a smile, and walked back into the castle to retrieve the dress for Kagome.

Kagome took off her clothes and stepped into the cool waters, rocks were piled in one corner with a small waterfall over them and red flowers circled the bath. She put her head under the water and came back up to meet large red eyes with black slits in the center.

"Ah!" Kagome jumped back alarmed and a slight meowing sound came from the small creature. It looked like a cat with black tipped ears and paws, but its tail was split in two and had two black lines around the top.

"Oh you're so cute" Kagome pet the top of its head and it purred

"Where did you come from I wonder?" Kagome smiled and got out of the water, wrapping a towel around her. She played with the creature until Yuki came back with a long black gown.

"Oh hello Yuki, look" Kagome held the creature in her arms and smiled

"Mistress Kagome this is Kirara. She is a weaker leveled demon cat"

"Aw she's so cute"

"I almost forgot that the mistress can commune with the other demons and creatures"

"I can't understand them though but at least it seems they understand me or at least…" Kagome laughed as Kirara's tail tickled her chin

"This is the dress you will wear to the ceremony" Yuki held out the dress and Kagome set Kirara down. Kagome took the dress and put it on, the fabric felt like a rose petal so Kagome was careful, afraid of ripping it.

Yuki helped Kagome tie the back and fix the dress.

"What's this made out of?"

"Black dragon's skin, the area just under a dragon's scales"

"Eh…." Kagome's face dropped and she froze

"Are you okay mistress Kagome?"

"Oh no I'm fine"

"You are so kind. Please, take this and wear it for good luck" Yuki handed Kagome a black pearl that hung on a silver string.

"It's beautiful, I couldn't wear--"

"Please, a token of gratitude for your kindness" Yuki cut her off

"but--" Yuki placed it around Kagome's neck

"Thank you" Kagome hugged Yuki which surprised her but she hugged back.

"I must bring you to your throne now"

"Ok" Kagome picked Kirara up and followed Yuki back down the stairs and into a large hall where, against a wall, sat a large white throne.

"Wow it's so white and the carvings are…"

"Not carvings, these are the bones of fallen hero's, human and demon"

"Oh…" Kagome face shadowed "And I sit in this?"

"Yes" Kagome turned and Kirara jumped from her arms. She stepped up and sat on the throne. She calmed a bit and tried to ease herself by looking at the decorations in the room. The ceilings were painted with pictures of demons and beautiful creatures. The walls were covered in a soft dark blue fabric and the doors were framed by green painted vines.

"This room is beautiful"

"Yes, it is very calming" Kagome jumped as Naraku appeared beside her without her noticing. He wore his black hair in a long ponytail, his skin didn't seem so pale as he wore a royal blue robe and black pants both his coat/shirt and pants looked like they were made out of the same fabric as Kagome's dress. On the sleeves of his outfit was the pattern of a dragon with thorns around it.

"Oh hello"

"I am sorry I did not mean to frighten you M'lady"

"Oh I'm fine"

"You're hair"

"Oh is there something in it?"

"It's still wet? Did this servant not style it?"

"I apologize, sir Naraku, I had forgotten to dry and set her hair" Yuki bowed with a fearful face

"Yuki you don't have to cover for me" Kagome laughed "I like my hair down and I wanted it to naturally dry"

"Oh?" Naraku looked at Kagome in wonder "But now the back of your dress is wet"

"But no one can see that, besides I think my hair looks kind of better when it's wet"

"It is very beautiful" Naraku smiled

The doors opened and demons to humans, all dressed in gowns and other fashions, came into the room. The wall opposite of Kagome opened to reveal an orchestra that began playing a strong but gentle melody. The people and demons that entered began dancing with one another and Kagome sunk down in her throne.

"Please do not slouch, M'lady"

"Oh I'm sorry" Kagome sat up

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just… kind of nervous is all" Kagome gave a sided smile

"Do not worry M'lady I am by your side, always"

"Where did Yuki go?"

"Yuki?"

"The white haired woman"

"She was sent to her quarters"

"She isn't attending the ceremony?"

"No"

"Oh… where are my friends?"

"They will be brought down after the ceremonial drink"

"When is that?" just as Kagome asked the music stopped playing and everyone stopped dancing to focus their attention on Kagome who shivered at some of the cold stares. The crowd parted, a line of higher looking people stepped forward.

"First to step forward, Kuro" (meaning black) a woman with long black hair stepped in front of Kagome, she wore a long thin black dress and her eyes were solid black as well as her lips and the tips of her pointed ears. She bowed and held out her hand.

"M'lady you must take this needle and poke the tip of her index finger, the blood that falls will land into the cup before you"

"Isn't that the cup I'm supposed to drink from?"

"Yes"

"Oh…" Kagome took the needle from Naraku's hand and poked Kuro's index finger, the blood slowly dripped into the cup before her.

"Kage step forward" a dark skinned woman with black hair, black lips, and eyes stepped in front of Kagome. She wore a dress that looked as if you could walk forward into its shadowy depths. (Kage means shadow)

After her blood Honoo, the red haired lady that had put Kagome and the others in the fire sphere stepped forward. Once her blood had been dropped Ayame was called. A girl with red pigtails and a dog tail stepped forward. Her eyes were a bright green which matched her knee length green dress. Her blood was placed and a man stepped forward, he had dark hair in a high ponytail and a band around his head. He wore a black robe and his smirk made Kagome blush.

Naraku glared at the demon Koga of the wolf tribe and he walked away once his blood was dropped.

"Doubutsu step forward" (Doubutsu means animal) a man with spiked brown red hair came forward. He wore a long brown robe with patterns of different types of animals that Kagome new. His eyes were a dark green and were traced with black paint in the shape of vines and spiraled lines. He smiled cunningly at Kagome, revealing his small but sharp fangs. He was the last in the line; Kagome let out a breath as his blood was freed into the cup but that breath didn't come out.

Kagome began to feel light headed and tried to sit straight but felt her hands and legs becoming numb. She closed her eyes and reopened them but the dizziness in her head only grew stronger. She felt as if she was already wobbling but no one seemed to notice yet luckily. She saw Naraku's lips moving but heard nothing… all she heard was the sound of laughter, dark laughter that she feared.

Naraku looked to her and she took that as the sign to drink from the cup. She went to pick it up but instead se fell to the side heavily. Naraku quickly caught her and picked her up. As she closed her eyes she could tell he was yelling for help and then everything was a blur.

Naraku held onto Kagome and noticed the new necklace that she wore. He took it and ripped the pearl off; he put it close to his face and examined it. Suddenly he felt a tingle in his hand and immediately crushed the black pearl. A small line of smoke flew out and Naraku could hear a faint laughter.

"Mm" Kagome stirred and opened her eyes.

"Kagome?"

"I'm sorry, I just got really dizzy and… I need to drink the cup and finish the ceremony"

"If you are not feeling well, still, we can finish the ceremony tomorrow M'lady"

"No, no I'm fine really… just a small dizzy spell probably from being so afraid" Kagome smiled and got back up into the throne. She took the cup and put it to her lips. The room was silent as Kagome pulled the cup from her lips. She didn't very much like the taste but held it in and smiled.

Music began playing again and the crowd formed a circle with an opening to the middle.

"M'lady" Naraku held out his hand and Kagome slowly got up "Are you ok?"

"Well it's just… I don't really know how to dance"

"Hmhm" Naraku laughed "I am at your side always. Just watch my feet"

"Ok" Kagome smiled wearily and walked to the center of the circle with Naraku.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kohaku, and Myouga followed a tall bald man down the hall towards a room where music played. Inuyasha wore a crimson robe with dark pants that shone a black purple in the light. Shippo wore a green robe and dark blue pants. Kohaku wore a black robe and black pants, while Sango wore a red dress with her hair back in a bun. Myouga wore a blue robe that had to be cut to fit his size and darker blue pants that bagged down from his short height.

The bald man, or demon, opened the doors to the room and Inuyasha and the gang walked in, the doors closing behind them.

While Shippo jumped up and down looking for Kagome, Inuyasha watched her dance with Naraku. Inuyasha crossed his arms and growled too quietly for anybody else to hear maybe it was in his head? Sango looked at Inuyasha and then at Kagome who was happily dancing. Soon a new song began and everyone danced, Sango put her hand out to Inuyasha

"What no way!"

"Just do it you idiot" Inuyasha glared and stubbornly took her hand. She danced to the side and spun in the direction of Kagome which Inuyasha didn't notice until they were just a few people away form Kagome.

Shippo spotted Kagome but couldn't get to her so he just leaned again the wall. He looked to the side and saw a small girl, surprisingly she was human. She had short brown hair and wore a small pink dress. Shippo walked over to her.

"Hi" Shippo smiled seeing she was lonely

"Hi…" she answered back in a small voice

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh there dead." She answered casually

"You're here alone?"

"No, I work in the castle"

"Oh but you're a human. And you're so young"

"My auntie sold me here and I don't want to disappoint her so it doesn't matter" the girl turned to him and smiled then her attention turned to Kohaku who stood against the wall. Shippo looked at Kohaku and smiled with an idea; he took Rin's hand and walked her to Kohaku then took Kohaku's hand and put their hands together.

"Hi, my name's Rin" Rin spoke with a smile

"I'm Kohaku" Kohaku answered slowly with a dull face

"Don't you smile? I work here" Rin walked Kohaku onto the floor and began dancing with him.

Kagome sighed and slumped in her throne. The hall was quiet and everyone was gone. The ceremony lasted practically all night with dancing, and then she had to speak and sit in the throne.

"M'lady" Naraku had been standing all night; Kagome stood up and pushed Naraku onto the throne

"You need to sit more you know" Kagome smiled and Naraku tried to get up

"Don't worry I'm not tired"

"M'lady, where did you get that necklace from" Kagome felt her neck but the necklace was gone

"It's gone…oh no"

"Where did you get it from?"

"Yuki gave it to me for luck, oh no I can't believe I lost it" Kagome looked on the ground

"I crushed it"

"Huh why?"

"Yuki was a new servant and will be put to death. That pearl was a type of poison used on demons."

"Maybe she didn't know it. Please don 't kill her"

"You almost died Kagome!" Naraku got up and held onto Kagome's shoulders. Her face softened and she smiled

"I like it better when you call me Kagome" Naraku looked surprised then let her go.

"Please do not take anything from anyone unless you consult me first. I must go finish my work. Kaede will take you to your room" Naraku walked to the doors and left. He walked down the halls then stopped and closed his eyes; he pictured Kagome and her lips but quickly opened his eyes and kept walking.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha poked his head into the room and saw Kagome half asleep on her throne, luckily there was no sign of Naraku.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled

"You're tired. Why aren't you going back to your room?"

"Kaede is supposed to take me, plus I don't exactly know my way" Kagome laughed and closed her eyes. Inuyasha heard her soft even breaths and knew she was asleep. He looked around and saw no one

"Where is that old bag?"

"That old bag is right here" Kaede pinched Inuyasha's arm and he growled

"Pick her up and follow me" Inuyasha sighed and picked Kagome up, bridal style, he followed Kaede up two flights of stairs and into Kagome's room where he softly placed her on the bed.

"I'll take you to watch her until the maid comes to change her into her nightgown" Kaede left the room locking the door

"Old wench" Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and froze when Kagome moved on her side and laughed softly in her sleep. He looked down at her, she looked so cute asleep, her long lashes casting shadows over her cheeks and her hair spread out, damp causing it to stick to her cheek… he leaned down about to kiss her bust stopped and jumped up as the door opened. Kuro came in and Inuyasha was sent back to his room with Kage.

Long chapter finally done! Hope you liked it please review! Awww soo cute with Naraku and Inuyasha in love with her. What will happen in the next chapter I wonder muahaha only I know hee, hee.


	4. Bloody Training

New Devil

_Chapter Four_

Kagome sat up and stretched; she looked around and found she was alone.

"I could've sworn someone was here" she shrugged and got up, she looked at herself in the mirror and gasped.

---

Naraku walked down the halls and passed by Kagome's room, he stopped and went to open the door but thought she would still be asleep until he heard her gasp.

Naraku opened the door and Kagome ran into his arms.

"M'lady what's wrong?"

"I-- my-- eyes…" she looked up at him and her eyes were solid black but suddenly began to swirl, like smoke was in them, and they became normal once again.

"They're not black anymore. Do not be afraid, M'lady, I had told you the other night that changes may take place when you drink from the cup."

"Yeah I know I was just a bit shocked to see that when I wake up in the morning" Kagome smiled

"Today you will have to begin your training. It is your choice on which you would like to learn for today"

"Um… well I don't know what else do I need to learn?"

"Weaponry, charges, powers and the sets of being queen"

"Oh… well I want to be a strong queen so I can protect my people so… weaponry?"

"As you wish M'lady, Honoo will bring in your proper clothing for today's lessons."

"Ok. Um before you go, where are my friends?"

"They are in their quarters but free to roam the castle grounds"

"Oh"

"Sir Naraku" Honoo came in and bowed "Mistress, I brought your clothing for today" Honoo bowed and set neatly folded clothes on Kagome's bed then left.

"I will leave you so that you can prepare yourself" Naraku bowed and left the room closing the door behind him. Kagome took the outfit and easily slipped it on. It was a brown top made of a thick fabric and black pants that clung onto her skin but allowed her to move without difficulty. She tied up her hair in a pony tail and followed Honoo, who had been waiting out in the hall for her.

"Where are we going?"

"To the tani" (tani means valley) they turned a corner and Kagome couldn't even see her own hand, she felt someone take hold of her and lead her through the hall. A small ray of light shone down and Kagome looked at who was walking her through the hall.

"Yuki?" there was no answer, Yuki stopped and Kagome heard the click of a door. She was yanked in and thrown to the hard floor.

"Ouch, Yuki why did you do that?"

"Shut up!" fires at each end of the room lit up and Kagome tried to move but looked to see two large bald men holding her down.

"Yuki?"

"Shut it!" Yuki kicked her in the side

"Just kill her and get rid of the body, if your caught kill yourself"

"Yuki!"

"My name is Anetia Kin" (Kin means silver) she glared at Kagome and left the room. Kagome felt herself being lifted and the men laughed. One held her as the other went over to a table and picked up a knife. His cold eyes stabbed into Kagome's as did the knife.

"Ngh!" Kagome coughed and tried to struggle free from the man holding but couldn't as the knife was pushed deeper into her stomach.

"Maybe after this we can have some fun with the other woman you came here with" the men laughed and Kagome glared at them

"I won't let you touch her!" the man holding her yelled in pain and let her go as the other man backed away from her. The man who'd been holding her blew on his hands and Kagome noticed smoke coming from the palms. Kagome pulled the knife from her stomach and cornered the men.

"I thought she said the mistress was a normal human!"

"I'll kill you for even thinking about harming Sango" Kagome raised her hand when the door burst open and Inuyasha ran in.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome lowered her arm and the men tried to run out of the room but Inuyasha grabbed them and pinned them to the wall.

"Kagome wouldn't stab herself" Inuyasha gripped the men's necks

"We… we're told to kill… the mistress… please let us go…!"

"Inuyasha let them go" Kagome looked fearfully and the boy and he dropped the men who quickly pulled knives from their boots and slit their own throats.

"Oh my god!" Kagome ran into Inuyasha who held her as the blood flowed. Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome and she winced.

"They stabbed you" Inuyasha looked at Kagome's wound and picked her up

"I'm fine" Kagome smiled but winced again

"We need to find a doctor or something" Inuyasha rushed from the room into the black hall where he seemed to easily get through. As they exited the hall Kagome looked at Inuyasha and was shocked. He had white ears sticking from his head and his hair was silver.

"Inuyasha your hair and you have ears…" Kagome lifted her hands and rubbed Inuyasha's ears causing him to stop; he closed his eyes then shook his head.

"Don't do that, and what do you mean my hair and ears?" Inuyasha pulled a strand of his hair to find it silver and felt for his ears. Kagome took his hands and put them to the top of his head where he felt pointy dog-like ears.

"What the hell!" he looked at his hands and his nails were like claws

"Kagome?" Kagome looked to see Naraku coming towards them and lifting his sword that he was holding.

"Your blood, this demon hurt you!"

"No, no Naraku don't hurt Inuyasha! It wasn't him he's not a demon! Well at least I didn't think so…"

Naraku put down his sword and looked at Kagome's wound. He put his hands over it and closed his eyes. Kagome laughed as she felt a tingle in her stomach and Naraku smiled lifting his hands. Kagome's wound was healed and the blood gone.

---

"So Inuyasha is a half demon?"

"Yes, he seems to have more human blood though, for I could not sense any demon blood when I first met him"

"Must be why my parents left me to die…" Inuyasha crossed his arms, acting as if he didn't care.

"That can't be, they loved you I just know it. Maybe they were too poor to feed you or…"

"Demons don't usually mate with humans for love" Naraku spoke with a stern expression

"Maybe Inuyasha's parents were different. Maybe the demons wouldn't accept the human or her child and the humans we're afraid of the demon and the child. So they found it best to leave Inuyasha in a world where he could live as a human and be accepted into a less dangerous place. Then they…" Kagome closed her eyes to think and smiled

"They loved one another and Inuyasha" She daydreamed for a moment

"M'lady the men who tried to assassin you killed themselves but you said one of the servant women had told them to do so?"

"She looked like Yuki but she couldn't have been" Kagome made a hurt face

"If she was the one who gave you the black pearl then when she found out it didn't work to it's fullest she had those men try to assassin you. This could only mean she is working for a higher arc that wanted you dead before your powers explored high limits. I will send soldiers to look for the woman and kill her" Naraku sighed "I am only glad that Inuyasha came when he did"

"Ya…" Kagome got up and walked to the door

"M'lady?"

"I still haven't begun my training for today. Can we start now?" She tried to get off of the topic

"As you wish" Naraku stood and Kagome smiled

"I wanna be strong so that no one has to save me anymore. Inuyasha do you know where Sango and everyone else are?"

"No, I haven't seen 'em" Inuyasha shrugged, his hair shining in the light that snuck into the fortress

"You're hair is so pretty when it's silver, like the moon when it's full" Kagome smiled and thought "Isn't tonight a full moon? Inuyasha we should all go for a walk tonight wouldn't that be so pretty with your hair" Kagome laughed

"As you wish" Naraku bowed at the proposal

"Naraku please stop saying that. And please just call me Kagome"

"Yes M'… Kagome" Naraku held out his hand for Kagome and she took it with a smile

"To training we go! Come on Inuyasha"

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I said so and I'm queen" Inuyasha mumbled then followed like a good dog ()

In the tani there were tall bushes surrounding the area, like protective walls, with small pink flowers blooming from them. Naraku handed Kagome the lightest sword he could find and stood a few in front of her, holding up his own sword.

"When you are coming down on your opponent you want to push down with the sword as if it heavier then your body. Like this" Naraku faced the dummy he had set out and jumped in the air towards it, as he came down he made it look as if the sword was pulling him like a magnet to the dummy, he thrust and the dummy fell in two.

"Um… ok I'll try" a new dummy was put out for Kagome, she jumped up but not as high and when she came down she only stuck her sword in the head, where it got stuck.

"Eh, heh, heh"

Inuyasha sweat dropped and Kagome rubbed the back of her head laughing

"Not as easy as it looks" Kagome pulled the sword from the dummy and stepped back to try again only doing the same thing three more times.

"Sir Naraku" two soldiers dressed in all black and metal came out with a white haired woman.

"Yu… I mean Anetia Kin!" Kagome went to go over to her but she glared with solid red eyes and Kagome backed up.

"Kagome this is her"

"Yes" Kagome looked down sad "But please don't kill her!"

"We have no choice"

"Aren't you supposed to follow my orders? I say don't kill her!" Kagome looked into Naraku's eyes strongly and he sighed

"HA! I can't believe you're the Devil; you're so pathetic, asking them to not kill me! I should've killed you myself! What kind of Devil salvages an assassin?" Kagome looked down hurt

"Take her to the cells" Naraku ordered and the guards turned but Anetia ripped loose of them and ran towards Kagome about to stab her with the sword she pulled from the soldier.

"Ah!" Kagome held up her sword to block the attack luckily in time before the sword came down on her. Anetia went to hit her from the side and with luck Kagome blocked again. The soldiers grabbed Anetia Kin and took the sword back.

"Heh, pretty good for a wimp like you. Too bad your little friend wasn't as smart as you" Anetia smirked cruelly

"Shippo! Where is he?"

"In an early grave" Anetia laughed and Kagome recognized it as the same laugh she heard when she was at the ceremony.

"Y--you killed him!" Kagome ran past them soldiers and through the halls, she searched every room she passed but saw no sign of Shippo. She asked the servants she passed if they had seen him but none had. Finally Kagome opened the door to her own room and found Shippo lying in a pool of blood.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome ran to his small body and lifted him up

"Ka…go… me…"

"Shh don't talk please just rest" tears streamed from Kagome's eyes as she carried Shippo to find Naraku. Blood flowed from cuts on his legs, arms, and his biggest wound on his side.

"Naraku! Someone please!" Kuro came from a room and looked at the limping body in Kagome's arms

"What happened?"

"Please help him please!"

"I can only conceal him in an orb that will stop the bleeding for a few minutes"

"Hurry please!" Kuro closed her eyes and moved her hands in a triangular form.

A black sphere formed around Shippo as Naraku and Inuyasha rushed to the scene.

"Naraku hurry, help him please!" tears rushed from Kagome's eyes and Naraku put his hand to the sphere speaking in a different language. He pulled away and Shippo's injuries slowly disappeared.

"Thank you" Kagome hugged Naraku her tears damping the front of his shirt. She let go of Naraku and whipped away her remaining tears.

"Where is Anetia?"

"In the cells" Naraku answered; Kagome began walking down the hall. (She knows where the cells are since Naraku brought her there when Inuyasha and everyone were locked up)

Kagome walked to the door on the left but stopped as she heard screaming of pain from behind the right door. She put her ears up to the door and heard another scream that was gurgled and then coughing followed by hard breathing. She went to open the door.

"Mistress" Kagome turned to see a guard behind her "Anetia Kin is in this room"

"Oh how stupid of me" Kagome laughed and the guard looked at her curiously as she walked into the room. "I wish to talk with her alone"

"Yes mistress" the guard closed the door leaving Kagome and Anetia.

"Find your friend?" Anetia laughed coldly

"You shouldn't have hurt him I was fine if it was me but not Shippo. I cannot forgive you Yuki" Kagome closed her eyes and Anetia laughed

"Humans really are stupid" Anetia spat at Kagome who immediately opened her eyes, which were now solid black with a small red pupil in the center. A fang peered from under her top lip and her hair grew longer until it reached passed her waist.

Kagome glared at Anetia and her eyes grew narrow. She held out her hand as black smoke formed into a long black sword. As Kagome walked towards Anetia her face changed. Anetia's eyes widened as the Mistress raised her arm and came down. In a deeper voice than Kagome's the mistress said,

"Payment for angering my souls sleep. If you return to this world do not come near this body or you will truly _die_"

"Mistress Kikyou…" Anetia fell to the floor. The Mistress closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Anetia's blood flowed around Kagome's body which was back to normal now, the blood making sure not to touch her.

Kagome jumped up and ran to the door when a hand wrapped around her arm.

"M'lady?" Kagome looked up at Naraku's worried face

"Where's Shippo?"

"He is playing in the castle gardens with the other young boy"

"And Anetia?"

"Dead" Kagome closed her eyes and began crying

"I didn't mean to--she didn't deserve to die, Shippo didn't die…" Kagome held onto Naraku and sobbed as he held her close

"M'lady—Kagome, Anetia wanted you dead, she tried to kill your friend what else could you do you did what was right"

"Killing someone isn't right… even if they did kill someone else what does killing THEM prove!" Kagome looked fiercely at Naraku then froze

"I'm sorry I just…" Naraku held Kagome tighter and she smiled

"I'm such a wimp…" Kagome pulled away only to be pulled back, by Naraku.

"You are a very brave Queen Kagome" he lifted her face to his, their lips meeting for a brief moment.

Ack! After going through this chapter I was so confused! I'm so sorry for anyone who read this before (though how would you know I'm saying sorry… I doubt you'd be reading this a second time… I'm going off track again…) Anyway I'm so sorry I've been taking so long to fix up this story. Hopefully it'll turn out better once I'm done, Thank you for all of your support readers!


	5. A brief return

New Devil

_Chapter 5_

Kagome screamed as they floated, or fell in the blackness of the hole once again. She couldn't hear anyone else but Sango until they separated, then it was silence. Kagome felt weight being pushed down on her and closed her eyes as she landed softly? She opened her eyes to find herself back on her own bed.

"Kagome?" she heard her mother's voice and ran out of her room and into her mothers arms.

"Oh mom I missed you"

"You're late sweetie, its 10" Kagome pulled away confused

"But it's been…"

"Please Kagome don't stay out so late next time, I was worried"

"Sorry mom" Kagome kissed her mom on the cheek and went back into her room confused.

"I'm back home but… was it a dream?" she sat on her bed when her mom came back in

"Where did you get that dress?" Kagome looked down to find herself wearing a long red dress with split sleeves

"Oh my friend let me borrow it"

"For what?"

"Oh well just because I thought it was pretty and wanted to try it on so…" Kagome laughed

"Oh, make sure you don't get it dirty or rip it"

"Ok mom" her mom closed the door and walked down the stairs

"Guess it was real. I hope the others are alright, I should go look for them, especially Sango and Kohaku!" Kagome got up and went to her door but stopped and turned to her drawers to change first.

---

Wind blew over her burning face and her eyes stung as she opened them. The trees were green and tall with dark brown trunks. Colorful flowers bloomed everywhere and the soil was cool and full of lush green grass. She sat up and pushed her dark hair behind her ears, she looked around and saw Kohaku but as she tried to get up she felt a sting on her hand and screamed. She looked to see a small yellow creature fly away from her hand, leaving a small red dot on her wrist where it had stabbed her.

"Sister?"

"Kohaku be careful" Sango ordered looking around; she slowly stood and walked to Kohaku only to then trip over something that moaned. She looked to find Shippo, unconscious but waking, she hugged Kohaku and picked Shippo up.

"He is very small don't ya think?" Sango whipped around both her and Kohaku with their knives out and ready to fight. A man with short black hair and dark eyes stood frozen then he laughed and patted the now awake Shippo.

"Miroku?"

"Hey Shippo, who's she? And where's Inuyasha?" the man pointed to Sango

---

"Ugh my head" Inuyasha sat up rubbing his head; he looked around to find himself beside a large tree. He stood but fell back down, dizzy, but he landed against something warm and definitely not the ground.

"Inuyasha? Oh my gods I'm so happy you're not hurt or anything" Kagome hugged Inuyasha and he blushed "Your face is all red, are you sick?"

"Uh no I'm uh, um…" Inuyasha pulled away and looked around "So we're at your house? I wonder where Shippo and Sango ended up"

"Oh we just ended up at a shrine where we happened to find Miroku" Inuyasha and Kagome turned to find Shippo, Sango, Kohaku, and an older man with dark hair.

"Miroku, you go to a shrine? What to find poor innocent women?" Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms looking at the man

"Heh, no, I was praying actually. Though I was able to meet this beautiful lady" Miroku groped Sango's ass and a loud crack was heard ending with a large red hand mark on Miroku's face.

"Pervert" (Sango)

"Lecher" (Inuyasha and Shippo)

"What a creep" (Kagome)

---

"So you're saying you just came from hell, but hell isn't hell, and Kagome is the new Devil and these two aren't even from here?" Miroku looked at Sango and Kohaku then back at Inuyasha and Shippo and Kagome

"I know it sounds like a joke and you probably don't believe us but…"

"Oh no, I believe you, its' just odd to think this sweet angel could be the devil" Miroku smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha kicked him in the leg, "ouch, heh, heh so… in other words what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, we just need a ride but Shippo decided to tell you everything" Inuyasha grunted

"Well then everybody hop in"

"Uh-uh no way I am not getting in a car with this lunatic ever again!" Shippo hung on to a tree while Inuyasha tried to pull him into the car

"Come on Shippo, You can sit on my lap and just close your eyes" Kagome smiled sweetly

"…O…k…!" Shippo held Kagome's hand and sat on her lap in the small car while Sango and Kohaku sat in the way back, away from Miroku and Inuyasha sat in the front with Miroku (It's a van)

"What does a single man need a van like this for?" Kagome asked suspicious of Miroku

"Well the third row turns into a bed so that way I can--"

"You don't need to know" Inuyasha quickly covered Miroku's mouth

"Oh…" Kagome sweat dropped and Sango scooted closer to the window

"This is a dirty car" Kohaku said in a hollow voice and everyone's face dropped while Miroku sweat dropped

"Eheheh…"

---

"Here we are" Miroku parked by the gates of the park and everyone jumped out scared.

"You drive like a mad man!"

"Huh? But I was only driving close to 95, that's not that fast"

"Psycho"

They all walked into the park and Kagome went to the spot where they were first dragged into Hell.

"Well the hole's gone… and I don't see anyone…"

"Who cares" Inuyasha crossed his arms "Why would you wanna go back anyway?"

"Well I don't know I just… Sango and Kohaku and then there's being the Devil and…" Kagome thought out loud

Three days passed and Kagome began going back to school, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kohaku all stayed at Miroku's and Kagome had persuaded her mom to let Sango stay for a while using a story that her house was being bugged. Everything seemed to be pretty normal for the time being, but Kagome couldn't stop thinking about how worried Naraku and the people in Hell would be right now.

"Kagome?" she looked over to Sango who was drying her hair "Its' your turn for the bath"

"Thanks" Kagome smiled and went to the bathroom to bathe and hopefully clear her mind.

The bath had just emptied from Sango's bathe only to be refilled by Kagome; she lit a few candles and turned off the lights after stirring bubbles around into the water.

"Hmhm…" she began to hum and closed her eyes when the bathroom began to shake, "Oh no not now!"

"Kagome!" Kagome quickly got out and wrapped a towel around her wet body and opened the door to Sango. "Kagome are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine, that's odd the shaking stopped" Kagome looked around then looked back into the bathroom where the shaking had just ended

"I guess it was a normal earthquake or something?"

"No it wasn't, come look" Kagome followed Sango back into her bedroom to find the wolf demon Koga, from the ceremony, now sitting on her bed.

"Eh?"

"Milady" Koga stood and bowed then pulled out a black bead "It is time to go back to your home"

"But I…"

"Please milady we must hurry"

"But I need to get dressed and pack and…" Kagome listed things and the demon looked at her then looked away red

"I-I am s-sorry Milady"

"Oh it's ok but could you two go into the other room for a moment" Sango took Koga and left the room while Kagome got dressed and packed a few things.

"Well I guess my normal life is at an end…" she sighed and sat down only to be scared by the ring of the phone, "Hello?"

"_Kagome? Hi it's Shippo"_

"Oh hi Shippo, um oh ya can you please bring Kohaku over here?"

"_Ya sure, we'll be there right away"_

"Ok thanks" Kagome hung up and grabbed her bags then walked downstairs. Luckily her mother wasn't home and the only trouble would be her brother.

"Souta?"

"Hey Kagome, what's with the bags?"

"Um Souta… I have to go somewhere and well… I don't think I'll be back for a very long time"

"Where are you going?"

"It's a long story… can you please tell mom I'm ok"

"Ya sure, you aren't running away are you?"

"No, and I promise I'll come back as soon as I can I just… have some unfinished business somewhere"

"Oh ok, you promise you'll come back?"

"I promise" Kagome smiled and hugged her brother. She forced herself not to cry but heard a soft sob escape her lips. She let go of her brother and called Sango.

"Oh I should bring something to drink" Kagome set down her bags and went into the kitchen to grab a few bottles of water then walked with Sango and Koga out of the house leaving a puzzled look on her brothers face.

Just as they walked to the steps Inuyasha and Shippo came up with Kohaku and Miroku behind them.

"Uh hey guys"

"Kohaku" Sango hugged her brother and Kagome smiled innocently as Inuyasha and Shippo noticed Koga and looked at her confused

"Who's he?"

"Oh this is my friend Koga"

"What's he wearing" Inuyasha laughed and Koga glared

"Inuyasha"

"Wait… he's not… you're not…?"

"Eh? He's just a friend, we're all going to the park for a walk and Sango wanted to be with her brother"

"Oh can we come?" Shippo smiled at Kagome who shook her head, "Why not?"

"Milady do you need me to kill these humans?" Koga bowed to Kagome then stood in a fighting stance and Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Don't think of me so lightly"

"Inuyasha, Koga stop"

"Wait he called you milady… Kagome he's not…" Shippo looked at Kagome sadly, "You were going to go back without us weren't you"

"Shippo I--"

"No, not a chance! You are not going back alone"

"I won't be alone, please I--" flustered a bit

"We're coming with and that's finale I already told you that--" Inuyasha cut her off then was cut off

"Let me finish Inuyasha!" everyone was startled when Kagome yelled and Inuyasha stopped, "I won't be alone, I'll have Koga and Honoo, and everyone else and especially Naraku" Inuyasha gave a disgusted face to the name but said nothing as Kagome finished, "I want you to stay here and live normal lives, please"

"How can I live a normal life when I'm a half demon? What's so normal about that? I'd rather protect you than sit here and hope that _Naraku_ is protecting you from an assassin or something!" Inuyasha gave Kagome a determined look and Shippo nodded

"I have to protect you too since Inuyasha will get carried away with his arrogance" Shippo crossed his arms and Inuyasha hit him on the head

"Ow, Kagome, Inuyasha hit me!" Shippo ran and hid behind Kagome who just laughed

"I guess I'd miss you all too much" Kagome kneeled down and hugged Shippo, "But I just don't want my friends to get hurt"

"Well I guess it's all figured out then and I'll be coming too" Miroku spoke up

"Why you?"

"Because, I couldn't let beauties like this go with just all you men" Sango glared at the lecher and Kagome sweat dropped

"Aren't you a man too though?"

"Well yes but…" before anything Sango smacked Miroku and everyone noticed how he had slinked closer to her and had begun to grope her.

"Milady we should hurry" Koga spoke up

"Oh ya um ok let's go I guess"

"So how do we get back?" Kagome asked Koga as he seemed to be the one leading them somewhere

"To the location where you were first brought to Hell, there, there will be another opening."

"Oh ok, this time we should all be sure to hold on tightly to each other. Maybe we should tie ourselves together or something?"

"If you're afraid I could hold onto you?" Koga winked at Kagome who blushed, Koga's smirk grew wider when he heard Inuyasha growl.

As they neared the park Kagome felt her stomach drop and she felt a tear tugging to be released but she choked it back.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered "Why are you crying?"

"Huh? Oh I'm not" She looked back to Inuyasha who held a worried expression

"I can smell it, you're about to cry. Are you sure you want to go back?"

"I'm sure" Kagome smiled and they stopped near the playground set they were first pulled to Hell.

"Ok this is it but where's--" before Kagome could finish her question, the ground began to shake and Sango took hold of Kohaku. Koga took hold of Kagome as did Inuyasha and Kagome held Shippo in her arms and took Sango's hand. The hole formed and they were being sucked in again. Miroku quickly took hold of Sango who blushed and glared but didn't have time to slap him. They were pulled in, Kagome's grip on Sango's hand and on Shippo tightened.

Inuyasha felt her tense up and his grip tightened as well, he felt her loosen up a bit and smiled but hit himself mentally.

A light appeared and everyone had to shield there eyes for a moment.

---

Kagome opened her eyes and sighed, it had been a week since she had come back. she barely even remembered how they had ended up back home for one.

Though she didn't mind it here she just missed her mom and Souta and everyone else back home. Then again this was her home now too. Miroku seemed to follow Sango everywhere and Myouga had left back to his home. Shippo stayed by Kagome most of the time and at some times he would be with Kohaku who was followed by the young Rin. Kagome would find Inuyasha always sitting in the castle garden on a high tree branch.

Kagome laughed to herself and got up. It had become a lot more fun now that she was getting used to everything, her arms and legs were sore from training and Kagome was growing worried about Kaede who was in bed more often now.

"Milady?"

A soft knock at the door told Kagome it was Kanna, a young girl about Rin's age. Her hair was white as snow and her skin was pale as if she was dead, Kagome opened the door and smiled at the young girl, "I brought you your washed clothes" she held out the folded clothing

"Thank you very much"

"Why do you look so sad?" Kanna asked, her expression unchanged

"I do? Oh I guess… because Lady Kaede is sick"

"Kaede? I heard someone say today that she was going to die" Kagome looked at Kanna surprised but saw no saddened look on the girls' face.

"I saw someone die once. They looked peaceful when they were dead, as if asleep"

"People can look like that when the pain is gone"

"Yes, I suppose the short rest is a relief. I must return to my work now"

"Ok, please don't work yourself too hard Kanna"

"The choice is not mine" the girl disappeared and Kagome shivered at the small feeling of loneliness

She closed the door and washed her face before changing. She had memorized some of the castle now but got lost a few times.

"Milady" Kagome turned and smiled at Naraku, he was dressed in a dark blue haori and gray hakama.

"I've never seen you dressed like that before"

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Does this clothing displease you milady?"

"No it looks nice, and please stop calling me that I told you to call me Kagome"

"Yes Lady Kagome" Naraku bowed, "Shall we go to the courts now"

"Oh ya, training" Kagome smiled and followed Naraku as they passed down a dark hall Kagome stopped.

"Lady Kagome?"

"I heard something…" Kagome turned and walked down the hall until she came to a closed door. She listened and heard hard breathing, she knocked but there was no reply.

"That is thy lady Kaede's quarters"

"Something's wrong" Kagome opened the door and screamed she turned to Naraku, quickly burying her face against his chest. Naraku looked at a pile of ashes and bone in the shape of Kaede's body.

"It was her time"

"What?"

"Lady Kaede sat on the throne, already at an old age she knew she didn't have much longer."

"But ashes… I heard her breathing and…"

"When a queen of the throne of Hell dies they do not lay in peace as a normal person would. They become ash and bone. Thy lady Kikyou would have faced the same time if not for her early death"

"You mean… I'm going to just turn to a pile of ash someday?" at Naraku's nod Kagome stepped back

"Milady?"

"I can't… I-I c-can't do this…!" a tear slipped free and she covered her face. Naraku looked at her with much surprise and slight confusion; he walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She calmed down and looked up.

"You will not die. There is nothing to worry about Kagome"

"I really do like it better when you say my name normally" Kagome smiled and they retreated from the room. Naraku informed one of the servants of the situation and preparations for the funeral were organized quickly.

"Since Kaede was not the true Devil her ceremony is small, her ashes will be placed within a small pot and buried inside the cave of Eien" (Eien means Eternal)

Naraku informed as he and Kagome walked down the long halls to the ceremonial hall.

"I just wished I could've said goodbye or something. Then again no one is ever really able to say goodbye to a person before they die. I just hope she's in peace"

"She will be reborn or kept in rest"

Another few days passed after the ceremony and it had now been over a month since Kagome had come back. Naraku had to leave for a few days to go to the borderline of the Northern and Eastern countries, on work Kagome wasn't told.

She sat in her room and wondered…

'If I'm in charge of order in this world, why wasn't I informed on what Naraku had to leave about? I'm left out of so much I wonder if they even need me here… I wonder how mom is and Souta and Grandpa…?'

"Kagome?" Sango opened the door and sat next to Kagome, "Are you ok?"

"Y-ya…" Kagome shook from her thoughts and smiled at her friend, "Just a bit home sick"

"Why don't you come for a walk in the gardens?"

"Well I don't…"

"Come on it'll do you good. You've been in too much"

"Ok, let me just change into something else"

"I'll wait for you in the halls" Sango smiled and left the room as her friend changed. Kagome opened the door, her hair was tied back and she wore a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans both which she had brought from home. Sango smiled and the two made their way to the gardens.

Kagome shielded her eyes to the sun until her eyes adjusted, she looked around and took in a deep breath, the scent of flowers and the sound of birds left her calm. She looked up into a tree to find Inuyasha taking a nap.

"What are you giggling about?" Sango asked curious then looked up into the tree and smirked until a familiar and unwanted voice whispered in her ears.

"You left me" the voice whined and Sango punched Miroku then pulled Kagome to a different area in the garden.

"You seem to be hitting him softer than you first ever did. Is the strong Sango weakening or just beginning to fall in love?" Kagome teased and Sango snorted

"Me, fall in love, with that lecher? There is no way I am weaker either. I'm just bored…" no matter what Sango said though, Kagome still noticed the slight blush that crept over her face.

"Aw why'd you hit me…?" Miroku gave a fake sad face and Kagome laughed as Sango fought, or repeatedly hit, Miroku every time he looked at her the wrong way.

Kagome left Sango and Miroku to sat under a tall shaded tree. She rested her head against the stump and closed her eyes.

"Well if it isn't milady, it is very nice to see you again" Kagome opened her eyes to see the wolf demon, Koga; she smiled as he leaned beside her against the tree

"And very nice to see you again Koga"

"I am honored" Koga spoke in a smooth voice and Kagome looked at him only to find him inches closer to her face.

"KOGA!" a feminine voice called the demons name and he jumped

"Uh oh, please excuse me milady" Koga bowed and ran, soon after a girl with two red pigtails ran passed quickly bowing then yelling after Koga.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Kagome smiled thinking to herself, 'Everyone seems to have someone' she noticed Kohaku sitting by the stairs of the court with Rin close by.

Kagome walked around the garden and traced her fingers over the flowers that she passed. The birds of a near by tree sang and the loud but quiet flapping of a large butterfly passed Kagome.

"Everything seems so alive here but… on the other side of these walls was nothing but dust and mountains…"

"Not everything on the other side of these gates is barren" Kagome was startled by the voice behind her, she turned to find Inuyasha.

"Oh?"

"There is a small field leading into a cave that is filled with small pink flowers and thick grass"

"Did you see that from your perch on the trees?"

"No and yes, I jumped over the gate a few times and went into the cave. Inside there is a small pond"

"I guess that'd explain why you were wet this morning. You weren't hurt or anything, were you?"

"Nothing I can't handle, just a small scratch on my arm. No demons attacked me, it seems like nothing is ever around here in the day, I'm surprised there are even birds in this garden at all."

"Inuyasha you're bleeding!"

"I am?" Kagome took Inuyasha's other arm and pulled up the sleeve, she ripped a piece of her shirt off and used it to wipe the blood away.

"It's small but it's still bleeding" Kagome's worried face made Inuyasha laugh, she looked up at him confused

"You're so worried all the time, why don't you relax. Give yourself a break and rest"

"I've rested too much already"

"No, you haven't rested enough, and now you've ruined a perfectly good shirt for no reason"

"But you're hurt"

"And that's my own fault I'll take care of it jeez" Inuyasha covered his arm with his sleeve and crossed his arms over

"I'm sorry" Kagome apologized

"For what?"

"I don't know I guess a lot" she shrugged

"You know what"

"What?"

"You need to stop worrying and stop saying you're sorry to people. You're the Queen, the Devil of this world, so take advantage. Stop helping and be helped let people take care of themselves"

"I guess you're right but… that's not who I am" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and began walking her path again, now with him following behind, both in their own thoughts.

"Inuyasha"

"Ya?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being my friend and watching over me. For a person you didn't know very well you tried to save me when I was being brought here and you've helped me a lot" Inuyasha just shrugged as they walked on.

Naraku returned, autumn had come and gone and now winter had come, though the temperature hadn't changed, the plants had all died and the trees lost their leaves. Naraku had said that the coldest it ever got in the area was before autumn, otherwise everything was the same.

"I wish it'd snow or rain or at least turn colder" Kagome pushed back her hair and leaned against the tree. She came out every other day now, to the gardens, and would sit under the same tree. Inuyasha would usually sleep in the tree a few branches above her, but she had seen him go over the gates towards the cave he had told her about a few months before, earlier. She closed her eyes and listened, there were few birds chirping and no butterflies flew past.

"Lady Kagome?" Naraku kneeled in front of her and she smiled her usual smile

"Are you ok out here?"

"Yes… I'm fine, just wishing it'd snow"

"I've seen snow only once… when I had gone to the borders of the Northern country. It was a very beautiful site but as it touched the ground it melted back into water"

"Oh. I wonder if there is a way to make it snow here…?" Kagome closed her eyes

"You wish for snow that much Lady Kagome?"

"I guess" she shrugged with a soft laugh; Naraku sat down and closed his own eyes. After a while a cold breeze kissed Kagome's cheek and she shivered, she looked around in shock. Naraku still had his eyes closed and soon another cold breeze blew around the tree.

'Is he doing this?' she looked at Naraku and felt a small splash on her face. She looked up towards the sky and saw small droplets of rain and soon… snow.

Kagome gasped and heard Naraku exhale.

"Naraku did you make it snow?"

"Yes but…" he fell over exhausted and Kagome put his head on her lap "It took a lot of my energy to do so. I hope that you are pleased Lady Kagome"

"It's beautiful, thank you Naraku" Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through Naraku's wavy dark hair. He had closed his eyes to rest and soon she heard steady breathing and knew he was asleep, though it was a light rest.

---

Inuyasha climbed over the tall wall and jumped onto a branch, he had come from the cave only to feel rain and then snow had begun to fall. He was confused until he heard Kagome ask,

"Naraku did you make it snow?"

"Yes but… it took a lot of my energy to do so. I hope that you are pleased Lady Kagome"

"It's beautiful, thank you Naraku"

Inuyasha looked around until he found the unsettling site of Kagome with Naraku's head in her lap as he rested. Inuyasha growled and dug his extended claws into the branch causing it to crack a little. He jumped to the ground before his weight made the branch break in half, and walked back inside the castle.

---

Kagome closed her eyes, the wind had become chilled with the snow but she didn't shiver. Not until a strong gust blew her hair to the side.

"Here" Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha with his hand holding out a jacket and fabric for her to put over herself and Naraku.

"Thank you. Can you believe it? Naraku was kind enough to make it snow, it's so pretty I just don't want to go inside"

"Don't stay out too long Kagome. You don't want to catch a cold"

"I know, just for a little bit longer though, so he can rest" Inuyasha grunted and walked back to the doors, before he went back in he looked over his shoulder and saw Kagome with her eyes closed and her hand placed on top of the jacket. Inuyasha smiled and closed the door.

Disclaimer- it's obvious I don't own Inuyasha for if I did it'd be a lot better and I wouldn't have time to write stories like this… a pity.

Hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the reviews. Next chapter is gonna be a big surprise to everyone hope you like it muahaha.


	6. Wedding Cries

New Devil

_Chapter 6_

It wasn't long until the snow stopped and melted away. Kagome stopped training with the sword when she found she had better luck with a bow and arrows.

Kagome lay tired on her bed, her arms sore from holding the bow and her fingers numb from shooting the arrows.

"Kagome" Shippo stood in the doorway his face white as the snow that had melted away

"Shippo what's wrong?"

"There's a big spider crawling up my window"

"Is it inside or outside?"

"Outside, but it's really big" Shippo spread out his arms and Kagome laughed at the exaggeration

"Come here" Kagome put Shippo on her lap, "There's a lullaby about a spider… how does it go… the itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out. Up came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider crawled up the spout again."

"Eh? So the spider is going to get in?" Kagome sweat drop but before she could say anything the castle rumbled.

Kagome got up and Shippo screamed

"It's trying to get in!"

"What?"

"The spider" Shippo hid under Kagome's blankets as she looked out into the hall. Suddenly the window at the end of the hall broke in and a large demon spider stuck its legs in while trying to enter.

"Oh gods!" Kagome closed her door and sat down waiting for her heart to slow but before she could even breathe something hit on her door.

"Ah!" she jumped back and Inuyasha busted in

"Come on!" he grabbed her hand and they ran down the hall

"Wait for me!" Shippo came running after as they ran past the entering spider demon and down the halls into the main hall where Sango and Kohaku stood with Miroku.

"What's happening?" Sango asked as another window in the hall broke in

"Spiders, big ones!"

"Not again" Sango sighed, "The only Spider tribe left is the red stripped. Their fangs drip with poison and their two front legs end, in deadly claws they use to rip you apart."

"How wonderful…" Kagome sweat dropped

There was no time for anymore chatting as the door Inuyasha had been holding closed was finally broken through. Inuyasha was thrown back and Kagome quickly ran to his side,

"Inuyasha…!"

"I'm fine, now watch out and don't get hurt" Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and stood in a fighting stance as one of the demons came forward. Subconsciously he ejected sharp claws from his hands and growled.

"_You are a half breed, you cannot defeat me!"_ the demon laughed

Inuyasha jumped forward and slashed at the spiders face but was thrown back by one of its legs and cut on his shoulder. He touched the blood and smirked as he jumped forward again and threw his blood at the spider's legs. The attack sliced threw the spider demons legs and he collapsed to the ground with a shriek.

"Bull shit I can't defeat you, I just did" he mocked as he thrust his clawed hand through the demons body, killing it.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome and the others looked at the now white haired boy in shock and amazement?

Sango and Kohaku killed a few more demons until the spiders seemed to retreat. Shippo looked out one of the shattered windows and screamed as a sudden claw rubbed against him. Kagome picked him up and Inuyasha threw the half alive spider demon against a wall where he was about to kill it but was stopped by Sango.

"Why did your clan retreat? Who sent you here?"

"Ku… aku…" the demon couldn't finish until it let out one final breath and slept for eternity.

"Aku?"

Soon after, the maids finished cleaning the halls, Naraku appeared from nowhere.

"What happened here? Kagome are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Kagome smiled, "A clan of spider demons attacked but Sango, Kohaku, and Inuyasha took care of them"

"I am sorry I was not here to protect you, I had some business to attend to" as Naraku took Kagome back to her room Sango eyed the mysterious demon.

---

"Lady Kagome it is time for us to become mates, the higher demons will allow us no more time. The ceremony is in 2 days"

"What! Oh my god I can't believe this… I can't get married I'm only 15" Kagome panicked and Naraku placed a hand over hers. She calmed down and nodded.

"I guess there's no other choice"

"Do you not want me as a mate?"

"No it's not like that I mean…" Kagome blushed, "I just don't think two people should be forced to get married…"

Naraku smiled though his smile seemed a bit more demonic than kind, as it was before. He walked Kagome to her room and then left to his own room.

---

As Sango walked down the halls she heard Kagome's panicking voice, peering from around the corner she saw Kagome and Naraku. She watched as Naraku put Kagome to her room to rest and then followed Naraku to wherever he was headed. She stopped and hid as Naraku went into his own chambers but then came back out with Kagura, the wind demoness; they walked into a hall and closed the door. Sango tip-toed to the door and opened it just a crack so that she could hear their conversation.

'Naraku has been acting strange lately' Sango thought to herself as she listened closely.

"The ceremony will be held in 2 days Kagura. Make sure there are no disturbances, none, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes milord Naraku"

"Heh, heh I much rather this name and body than the human Onigumo" Naraku laughed

'What's that supposed to mean… is he… a half demon!' Sango thought in shock, she heard them coming to the door and quickly ran into a room where she waited until they were gone. Hearing silence Sango cautiously left the room but froze when she found Naraku staring straight at her with a sneer.

"It's not polite to listen in on other's conversations"

"You're a half demon, just like Inuyasha"

"Yes, but I am much more powerful than that weak hanyou. I control my powers, I made myself this way" he smirked and roughly grabbed Sango's wrist.

"I'd respect if you'd keep your pretty mouth closed" he glared and Sango jerked away from him, she turned and walked back to her room.

---

"This is the ceremonial ring, once on not only will our souls be bound but your place as the queen, the Devil will be whole" Naraku handed Kagome a small golden ring with a red line around the center.

"You must put it on when the priests' blood falls to the ground. It becomes a spiritual sacrifice"

"Oh, ok" Kagome smiled uneasily and Naraku kissed her forehead just as he left.

---

An odd harmonic song played as she walked down the aisle. Her hair was up in a loose but neat bun and wrapped with white lace. She wore a turquoise corset and long flowing light green skirt as her gown. In her hands she held red flowers called 'spit-fires,' when dead they spit seeds that, on contact, burn through what they touch. She closed her eyes and breathed in as she drew closer to where Naraku and the priest stood. The ring practically part of her palm, she squeezed so hard; she looked at Sango and Kohaku who both wore Demon Slaying uniforms. Miroku wore a black and purple robe, Shippo wore a brown and blue vest with blue pants, and Inuyasha wore his regular faded jeans and a baggy black shirt. His golden eyes were so fierce Kagome felt as if she couldn't pull away from them, but she did and now stood in front of Naraku. Naraku wore red and black armor and his hair was in a loose ponytail that waved over his shoulders. Kagome forced a smile; she was happy but nervous as hell.

After what seemed to be forever the priest finally took a dagger and lightly cut across his palm. The blood fell to the floor and Kagome put the ring on, she looked up at Naraku, her eyes on him but her glance on Inuyasha who was looking at the ground with an almost sad expression. She tried to breathe in air but instead coughed out blood, her full attention on Naraku now.

Shippo yelled Kagome's name and Sango said something as she tried to run to Kagome but guards blocked her. Kagome fell to the ground and the tears streamed down, she looked to Inuyasha who was fighting to get to her. Naraku laughed and licked the blood from his knife, he pulled Kagome's face up to look at him; his hands became tentacles.

He raised the knife and thrust…

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Inuyasha then again if I did I would have the pressure of coming up with new episodes so actually I don't hmm…

Yay this was an easy chapter to fix up, heh, heh, me and me need for dramatic scenes. Oh well hope everyone likes this story so far and what's to come. If you're reading this now you might wanna go back at some point later on, I might delete or change some chapters but who knows, just cautioning.


	7. A Kiss to Remember

New Devil

_**Chapter 7**_

_Kagome fell to the ground and the tears streamed down, she looked to Inuyasha who was fighting to get to her. Naraku laughed and licked the blood from his knife, he pulled Kagome's face up to look at him; his hands became tentacles._

_He raised the knife and thrust…_

Kagome gasped and sat up in a cold sweat. She removed her hand from her stomach and stared at it for a minute before finally realizing it was all a dream

It was still dark but the fading of stars told Kagome it was morning; she rubbed her eyes and got up only to hear a sudden whimper, which caused her to jump out of her skin. She looked over to the other side of her bed to find Shippo asleep. She smiled and covered his small body with the blanket and then went over to her mirror where she brushed her hair.

Kagome carried Shippo back to his room and tucked him in; she smiled then closed the door not noticing the shadow in the corner. Shippo turned on his side and opened his eyes only to be met by a pair of reddish brown ones.

"Wha!" shocked, he jumped up and looked at the demon staring at him. It was a girl, probably around his age, her black hair was tied back in two buns and she wore a yellow sash over a small red dress.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Souten, and you're in MY room"

"Your room?"

"Yes this is my room now get out!" she growled softly

"No"

"Grrr fine then!" she threw an odd toy at Shippo; he looked at it confused, until it suddenly blew up in smoke!

Kagome had only taken a few steps from the room when she started hearing arguing, she quickly opened the door and a cloud of smoke flew out. Shippo and a small demon girl came out coughing.

"Shippo what happened? Who's this?" Kagome looked at the girl

"My name is Souten."

"Oh well hello, um how… what happened?"

---

"Oh so you've been gone all this time. I'm sorry I didn't know that was your room" Kagome apologized to Souten after everything was explained, "Shippo you can stay in my room then ok?"

"Ok"

"Well it was very nice meeting you Souten" Kagome smiled and walked back to her room with Shippo right behind her. Just before they turned down another hall Shippo glanced back at Souten, who was still staring him down.

"Kagome can you play today?"

"I'm sorry Shippo, I still haven't finished all of my training and studies yet, why don't you play with Souten? She seems nice"

"I don't think she likes me"

"How couldn't she, your so cute" Kagome picked Shippo up and hugged him causing him to blush.

"I have to get changed now so I'll see you in a bit Shippo, alright?"

"Alright…"

Kagome tied her hair up and waited till Naraku came to her door. She grabbed her arrows and opened the door with a smile, only to find Inuyasha on the other side.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" he just looked at her with a calm face then walked in closing the door behind him.

"Inuyasha?" no reply, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her shoulders and forced her down onto the bed. He began kissing her neck until she shoved him off of her.

"What are you doing?" he looked into her eyes, emotionless, and pinned her down. She closed her eyes as he began to remove her clothes.

"Inuyasha! No STOP IT!" a dark laughter echoed from his throat as he caressed her neck. While his grip loosened on her arm she took one of her arrows and stabbed his shoulder throwing him off. Kagome quickly got up and ran from the room crying. Soon enough Kagome bumped into Sango who quickly held her,

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"I-Inuyasha…! He… he"

"It's ok" Sango looked down the hall to see someone run out of Kagome's room, their silver hair swaying behind them.

---

Sango helped Kagome change and sat by her side until Naraku came, as soon as he did Kagome ran into his arms.

"M'lady what is wrong?"

Sango stood and walked from the room, her knuckles turning white as she rampaged down the hall. It didn't take long until she found Inuyasha in the garden messing with Kirara.

"Inu-Yasha!" Sango pulled out a dagger, readying herself, Inuyasha looked up annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"How dare you do something like _that_ to Kagome!"

"What?" Inuyasha quickly dodged Sango's blade, "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her!"

"You dirty…!" Sango threw her daggers at Inuyasha catching his sleeve and holding him to the tree he was next to.

Sango slowly walked towards him, her eyes burning into his, for the first time he watched her fearfully and frozen.

"Sango" Kagome called softly to her friend who quickly turned to her, Kagome walked passed her and stared at Inuyasha. She closed her eyes then quickly opened them as she left a large red mark on Inuyasha's face. She then turned on her heel and walked away.

"You're letting him off that easily?"

"Yes." Kagome tried hard to hold back from crying and quickened her pace before tears began falling again. Suddenly Kagome noticed silver from the corner of her eye,

'Inuyasha usually only has silver hair when he's a demon… in my room he looked like his normal self except for his hair…' Kagome followed the strands of silver to a closed door. She opened the door to find a large bald demon standing, as if waiting for her.

"It wasn't Inuyasha… you were the one who was in my room!"

"Very clever Mistress. It really wasn't part of my contract but I just couldn't help but wonder how your skin would feel, your soft hair…" he stepped closer with a dirty smile

"Stay away from me, I'm warning you!" Kagome took an unsteady step back

"Ha, you don't even know how to control your powers, who knows maybe you don't even have any. All you can use is a human weapon… which you don't even have by your side." He chuckled walking closer, twisting a green glowing blade in his hand.

"See this little bugger, he's a little poison used to paralyze demons. You can't move but can feel every little touch." He smiled as he swiftly thrust the blade into Kagome's shoulder. She gasped as the poison quickly took effect. She fell to the ground and felt her voice disappear, and her body grow numb. She couldn't speak or move, the demon laughed pulling her onto a mat. He opened his mouth and a long blue tongue licked Kagome's face and neck. He pulled out another blade and lifted Kagome's shirt, stopping just below her chest.

Slowly he began cutting small slices from her skin. The pain was excruciating; hot tears slipped down Kagome's face as he made each new cut, he set each piece on a white cloth, blood soaking through.

'Help me… Inu…yasha…'

---

A sudden pain seemed to strike Naraku and Inuyasha at the same time. Both held their heads until it stopped. Naraku gave a light laugh as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Inuyasha pulled the dagger that held him to the tree; he growled and walked back into the castle. As he stepped passed the door frame the pain hit him again, he fell to the ground until it passed.

"What the hell!" he stood back up wobbly then noticed a trail of silver hair. Just then he realized the strong scent of Kagome's blood, it burnt his body each time he breathed in her scent and quickly he followed the trail to a room. He kicked the door in to find the bald demon that had escorted them to the first ceremony, now standing over Kagome's bleeding body.

Strips of her skin lain out on a white sheet. The smell sickened Inuyasha and he felt as if he'd puke out his insides. By the time that feeling passed he had already become a demon, his hands covered in the now dead demons blood. Kagome looked as if she'd passed out; Inuyasha quickly lifted her into his arms a déjà vu flashing through his mind.

---

It only took three days until Kagome's skin fully grew back, but she still didn't come out of her room. Soon enough she came out for Kaede's funeral ceremony. Kagome brushed her hair, her door open just enough for her to hear into the hall. Two servants passed her room whispering.

"So every time the old Devil dies they turn to ash?"

"Ya I heard it's a slow process and they wake up screaming"

"That's not what happened to Kikyou…"

Kagome slammed her brush down, she stood from her seat and walked into the hall but when she looked for the servants, they were gone.

"Odd…"

"M'lady?" Naraku walked up to Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder

"Naraku, I want to go home"

"What?"

"I can't do this, I don't want to be the Devil I don't want to turn into ash, and I can't just marry you. I know I said I would do all this, I know I made a sort of deal but I don't want to be this! I was a normal teenage girl, there were no demons trying to kill me every single day!"

"Kagome I know you must still be scared, it's hard to adjust, alone. You're not alone though, I love you. In truth, at first I felt like just another slave to you, but you've showed me there's more. I've fallen in love with my queen and I don't want to let you go. Please stay, please Kagome." Naraku looked into Kagome's chocolate eyes and softly kissed her lips.

---

Inuyasha walked back down the hall, he passed Shippo and Kohaku who noticed the pained look on his face.

"I wonder what his problem is" Shippo turned around and noticed a pair of red eyes watching him, causing him to shudder.

"Shippo, Kohaku!" both turned to see Rin running towards them with a large smile.

"Guess what, guess what!"

"What happened, Rin?"

"Hurry I wanna show you something!" Rin took their hands and practically dragged them down the stairs into the kitchen. She stopped in front of a table where a large decorated cake sat.

"Did you make this?" Kohaku asked actually surprised

"Yes, are you proud of me?" Kohaku look down at Rin confused, Shippo smiled

"This is so big, wow Rin I can't believe you made this all by yourself. It looks delicious"

"Yeah I made it for Mistress Kagome. It's been a year since she's arrived here; she's such a nice queen."

"Yes it's almost sad how half of Hell wants her dead" all three turned to find Souten standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Hi Souten" Rin smiled, "Don't you think I did a good job?"

"Sure"

"Yay" Rin giggled

---

Shippo threw a small ball for Kirara to run and get, he laughed as Kirara jumped in the air and wrestled with the ball. A cold feeling washed over him and he soon noticed the cold stare of Souten's.

"Stop following me! I said I was sorry ok, I didn't know it was your room what's the big deal?"

She walked over to him, glaring, and stuffed a folded sheet of paper into his hand. With a confused look Shippo opened the paper to find a drawing of himself, but older.

"Wow this is really good" he complimented

Souta sat on the ground and pulled out some crayons and paper then began drawing something. When she finished she handed it to Shippo. This time it was a picture of him and her kissing!

"Uh…" before he could say anything she pecked him on the cheek and disappeared back inside.

Disclaimer- If I owned Inuyasha it wouldn't be about straight couples, that's for sure. I'd put Inuyasha with Koga or maybe Sesshomaru but, once a-freaking-gain, I'm off track.

This used to be two chapters but they were so small so I made them into one. Hope everyone likes it, I'm sorry if the story seems to be dragging on; I'm still working on that.

Oh ya and about Kagome's little nightmare, not every single thing was a dream, just keep that in mind.


	8. Battle

New Devil

_Chapter 8_

After a long discussion on the topic of Kagome and Naraku's _marriage_, everyone sat in a slightly awkward silence. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kohaku, all looked over at Inuyasha's expression. Inuyasha only sat in silence, a certain emotion never taking his face. He looked at the pairs of eyes on him and snarled,

"What? Why is everyone looking at me?"

Kagome watched the small scene; she stood up and abruptly left the room.

"It seems even Kagome is uneasy on the subject" Miroku sighed, "this is a troublesome matter, and Inuyasha certainly isn't doing anything to prevent it…"

"Me? What the hells am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha jumped up

"Sit down Inuyasha and listen!" Sango ordered, her eyes narrowed and a dark expression covered her features. Inuyasha quickly sat down; remembering the last time Sango got pissed off.

Sango exhaled and crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair. (Oh ya just to note, Naraku isn't in the room, and he hasn't been, the whole time.)

"Inuyasha you love Kagome, don't deny it. I'm not sure how long you two have known each other but it's easy to spot how close you've become. You know she doesn't want to get married to that demon, and I sure as hell don't want her to either." Sango thought to herself for a moment then went to finish only to be cut off by Inuyasha

"What are you hiding? You know something about that Naraku guy don't you?"

Sango looked to the door, making sure it was completely closed, then nodded.

"What?"

"A few days ago I heard Naraku talking with another demon, Kagura, and overheard him say something about his human self or something. He's a half demon, like you, Inuyasha."

Everyone else in the room looked at Sango, partly shocked.

"While he was talking to Kagura he mentioned something about a ceremony, no doubt about Kaede's funeral but there was something about the way he talked… I'm not sure what it is but there is definitely something suspicious about him." Sango glared at what was supposed to be Naraku

---

Kagome walked slowly through the halls, her thoughts wandering. She stopped in front of Kaede's old room and peeked in; nothing had been changed, except for the sheets Kaede had died on. Kagome grimaced at the thought, then something caught her eye. Kagome silently entered the room and walked over to the only window in the room.

On the windowsill sat a small round mirror. It sat in a silver frame, designs carved into it. Layers of dust veiled it, giving it an almost ancient look. Kagome picked the mirror up and whipped the dust away, with her sleeve.

When she looked into the mirror she didn't see her own reflection though, instead she saw a small village.

Her eyes widened as she large flames rise from the small village, humans ran, screams echoed through Kagome's mind. She watched in horror as demons slaughtered each and every human, then one demon in particular came into view. Long silver hair fell down his back, over pure white armor.

As if the mirror knew what Kagome wanted to see, its view closed in on the demon's face; Kagome's eyes widened at his amber eyes, two red lines adorned each side of his face and pointed ears stuck out on the sides of his head. As if knowing he was being watched, the demon seemed to look at Kagome, his eyes flashed in hate. Then the mirror went black then back to a regular mirror, showing Kagome's reflection in it.

'Who was he? Was what I saw real…?' Kagome thought to herself feeling a choke catch in her throat at the thought of all of those people being murdered in such a way. She stuffed the mirror in her pocket and walked back out into the hall, only to be met by a sudden cold breeze.

'Where did that come from?' fear hit her as the sound of footsteps came closer, she turned and her eyes locked with amber ones. Kagome jumped back until she noticed it was Inuyasha,

'Thank the gods' she thought once more to herself, relieved

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked, concern filling his eyes

"Huh? Oh… yes I'm fine, I just wasn't paying attention; you surprised me is all." Kagome lied, not wanting to explain what she had just seen

"Hmph" Inuyasha crossed his arms not completely believing Kagome

The two walked in silence for a moment until Kagome stopped and turned to Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha I have to do something!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her confused by the sudden outburst

"I can't just sit here and do nothing while the lands I'm supposed to be ruling over are destroyed! I'm the Queen… err Devil, after all aren't I?"

"Ya but what do you mean, while your lands are destroyed? Did something happen?" Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow

"No I just… have you seen Naraku lately?" Kagome changed the subject.

Inuyasha held back a growl,

"He was in the throne room or whatever, last time I heard."

"Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome turned only to be stopped as Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"Why won't you tell me anything? I hate how everyone waits until after, to tell me what's going on. What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha looked into Kagome's worried eyes; she finally sighed, giving in.

"I think someone is killing innocent people somewhere, a demon"

"What gives you that idea?"

"I kind of… saw it?"

"What?" confusion overtook Inuyasha's features again as Kagome pulled out a small mirror.

"Earlier I looked at this mirror and saw a village burning to the ground, and the people in it being murdered by demons…" a pained look twisted Kagome's features for a moment, "I'm going to have Naraku take me around the lands, just so I can be sure everything is alright. I'm not so sure this mirror was lying though…"

"True, it's not hard to believe, after everything that's happened" Inuyasha agreed with Kagome's story and idea, "But if you're going to check everything out then I'm going with you. You can never be to sure about anything here"

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome smiled and then the two walked down a hall towards the throne room.

Upon getting there Inuyasha stopped Kagome before she walked in. He put a finger to his lips, hushing her, then listened closely.

Kagome strained her ears to hear inside the large room.

"Four of the five Human Clans have been destroyed, I made sure myself that all of the humans were killed. Any demons that had been living there are now down in the dungeons awaiting their punishment, not very quietly might I add." A croaky voice spoke, a male's voice.

Kagome closed her eyes trying to keep silent as they listened

"Very good, please give Lord Sesshomaru this small sum, he rest will be given once the last Clan is torn apart." Naraku's voice sounded amused as he spoke.

Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer, she opened the wide doors and burst into the room. Naraku stood with a shorter, green almost frog-like, demon, which held a tall staff, two heads carved on the top of it. Both demons held surprised, partly annoyed, expressions until Naraku realized who had rushed in.

"M'lady" Naraku bowed and the green demon immediately followed, "This is Jaken, a lower demon servant." Naraku informed Kagome, motioning to the toad-like man.

"I don't care who he _is_! What do you mean 4 clans were destroyed? What haven't I been told about" Kagome hissed clearly ticked off beyond normal.

"M'lady I do not understand what you mean" Naraku tried to hide his annoyed expression with a fake smile.

Kagome's eyes flashed a wounded look before being covered by her bangs. Kagome balled her fists, her face shadowed as her head lowered slightly,

"Don't toy with me Onigumo, do not forget who I am and _where I stand_ in these lands" Kagome's head shot up and a sudden gust of wind ravaged the room.

Inuyasha covered his eyes until the wind ceased, he opened one eye, to look at Kagome, both of his eyes shot open at what he saw.

Kagome's hair now fell just below her waist, its texture more straight and darker than her normal hair. Her skin had taken a much paler tone now and her eyes had become solid black, with silver irises and red pupils. Kagome's young and innocent features disappeared and more mature features took place. Kagome didn't even look like Kagome any longer, there was little relation to the appearances.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha looked at her with question

The woman that was Kagome turned her head and peered over at the raven haired boy. He shivered at the cold stare even after she turned back to Naraku and Jaken.

"Jaken, showing yourself in my presence after such disrespect. Such disgrace cannot be overlooked twice." _Kagome_ smiled cruelly as she raised a hand out to her side. Slowly black smoke emitted from her palm and formed into a black sword; she looked at the creation then back at Jaken.

"This won't do, now will it?" her smile darkened as the sword reshaped into black scythe. She tightened her grip around it and sped towards the short demon; as she was just a few feet from him she jumped into the air.

The frightened Jaken looked up, as the angered Devil shot down, he locked his eyelids closed and squealed. Once nothing cut through him he opened his eyes and sighed relieved, his yellow eyes looking up at the silver haired demon protecting him.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! You've saved me!"

A broad-shouldered demon stood, his sword blocking the black weapon. Long silver hair fell down his back, over ivory armor.

"Hmph, Sesshomaru" Kagome spat the words and jumped back, "Protecting such a weak demon" she scoffed

"I can't let you just kill my servant, now can I? Kikyo" the demon lowered his gaze, amber eyes flashed.

Inuyasha looked at the two, completely lost. Who was this guy and why was he calling Kagome, Kikyo? Wasn't Kikyo the last Devil of Hell?

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Sango and the rest of the little group ran over to him, then looked into the room and noticed the two fighting demons.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked frantically

"I think… that woman **is** Kagome" Sango examined the mistress' clothing, coming to a conclusion, but before she did, she looked back at Inuyasha who nodded.

Naraku stood, watching the small fight between the two, amusement painting his face.

"Tell me, why Human Clan's are being destroyed" Kagome, or Kikyo demanded, blocking Sesshomaru's thin sword.

"How is it that the deceased Devil has returned" Sesshomaru turned with his own demand.

"Certain Clan's are being targeted, humans get on your bad side again Sesshomaru?" Kikyo smirked, the grin growing wider as she made a small cut over the Demon's cheek.

Sesshomaru growled, mentally hitting himself for getting distracted by Kikyo's words.

"Luck only comes once" he snarled, leaping into the air.

"I've never seen you so tense little demon. Is it that you know this isn't my true strength? You have no chance against _me_" Kikyo opened her palm, the hand that had held her scythe, quickly the smoky creation reformed. This time her weapon became a large bow, a single arrow pointed down her finger, at Sesshomaru. Swiftly she pulled back and let go of the black arrow; Sesshomaru was caught off guard as the shadow pierced his armor and through his right shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

He growled, not being able to pull from the arrow.

"How dull" a small smile formed over Kikyo's lips before she turned her attention to Naraku, who still stood watching with pleasure clearly shown on his face. She shot him an icy glare causing him to sneer in return.

"You insolent--" Naraku cut her off

"I have done nothing my dear Kikyo"

"Though you have not dirtied your hands, you have taken part in crimes, unforgivable by _this Mistress_, Kagome. Though she does not speak, she has made your punishment clear." She looked down at the glaring Demon

"And _what_ may that _be_?" Naraku hissed, his features twisted.

"**Death**" Kikyo's weapon evaporated into the air as her hands lifted at her sides. She ground began to quake as she stared the demon down.

"_STOP!_" without speaking the words screamed from her, Kagome's voice.

The rumbling came to a halt as Kikyo's hands fell to her sides. Suddenly her form changed.

Sango and Inuyasha all watched as Kagome changed back to her normal self. Tears slipped from her eyes; Inuyasha nearly gagged at the abrupt smell of damp salt.

"H…how could you… how could you kill her like that!" Kagome looked at Naraku, her eyes filled with disbelief.

Naraku turned his gaze away then hummed,

"The same way I could misguide you into believing everything I said" his red eyes glowed with glee.

"The same way that _I _will now kill _you_ M'lady"

All but Naraku's gaze, turned to Honoo. Kagura, Kuro, and Kage all stood behind Honoo. Each with shadowed, maniacal smiles, on their faces. Honoo held out her hand, palm up, a small ball of fire floated above it. She looked at Kagome and threw the ball, just as she did, Kagura pulled out two fans and thrust them to the sides, throwing a rapid wind towards Kagome. The two attacks formed into one and enveloped Kagome.

Though her cries were deafened by the fiery sphere, her anguished expression alarmed Inuyasha and everyone else beside him; as if any moment before didn't.

Inuyasha's hair quickly changed to silver strands, his eyes glowed even redder than Naraku's, and fangs revealed themselves, as he jumped at Kagura. Sango pulled out a sword, realizing it wasn't her sword, but the one Kagome had insisted to bring along a while back, she put it back onto her belt and grabbed her own sword.

Sango ran and began attacking Honoo.

Miroku and Shippo stood feeling useless until Kohaku handed Miroku a two handed sword,

"Thanks" Miroku gripped the sword and began after Naraku, not wanting to hurt a girl even if she was a demon.

Naraku laughed and easily blocked Miroku, with just his bare hands.

Shippo watched helplessly as everyone else fought, and Kagome suffered. When Sango made a cut through Honoo's shoulder, Kagome's fiery cage disappeared, gravitation dropping her to the ground.

Shippo quickly ran to her side and pulled her out of the way of any attacks.

Sango was thrown back by Honoo, Kagome's useless sword fell from her belt unnoticed. Sango jumped back up and quickly blocked one of Honoo's flaming orbs.

"It's no use Dragon Slayer! You aren't strong enough to kill me" Honoo cackled.

Inuyasha skidded back as Kagura waved her fan, he spotted the sword on the floor and quickly took it up.

'Damn this is barely even a sword!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he examined the rusted metal. As Kagura leaped towards him he used the steel to block her, when he gripped the sword it suddenly began to change. Inuyasha looked at the weapon, using no time to be surprised. Its sized had grown larger and greatly sharpened at the edge.

Without hesitation he made a deep cut into Kagura's side then threw her to the floor, the impact leaving her unconscious.

Inuyasha turned to Kuro and Kage, who had been standing mindlessly, unmoving.

'What's wrong with these people?' Inuyasha looked, at the two demoness', confused.

Sesshomaru could only watch. Before he had even begun to fight with Kikyo he knew Naraku wasn't the only half breed in the room, but as he had watched the black haired boy change he was tempted on an idea. When the same boy took hold, of an obviously ineffective looking sword, he was decided on the thought running through his mind.

Ok so a new chapter. If you're reading this, and aren't an extremely new reader, I suggest you refresh yourself on the other chapters. I've gone through and fixed them up a bit, so many mistakes… I really am ashamed, there are probably a few mistakes still (ex: from and form getting mixed up) grr the words are too alike in spelling it's no fair! Anyway it's just a suggestion, the chapters are pretty much the same except for one, and a few details have been taken out but nothing major.

Once again thank you all for the support, even if it wasn't meant as support.


	9. Jewel of Four Worlds

New Devil

_Chapter 9_

Shippo studied Kagome's burns, fortunately they weren't as serious as he'd imagined, but she was still badly burnt. Shippo looked up at the battle before him; there was nothing he could do, except watch over Kagome. He couldn't even help her burns though;

Shippo growled to himself then turned to another low growl; Kirara now stood in the doorway, growling. Unexpectedly, large fangs grew from her upper jaw, fire seemed to burst from her feet and the small demon cat rapidly grew into a larger one. Her eyes glowed as her growl grew deeper, no one noticed as she jumped towards them. Fire burst from around her and shot towards the group.

As Kirara landed on her feet more flames sprung from the ground, and enveloped Naraku and the other demons, they were trapped in blazing spheres. Though they weren't burning like Kagome had, they were clearly stuck. Naraku tried punching through the round cage only to be burned, his curses unheard by any outside of the bubble.

Inuyasha lowered the large sword, which immediately turned back to a rusted and deteriorating form. Sango sat on the ground with a sigh, Miroku next to her, for once not trying to grope her. Kohaku put his sword back in place and leaned against one of the tall walls.

"Thank you Kirara…" Sango smiled at the, now small demon cat, who mewed in return.

Fortunately, not all of the demons in the castle were trying to kill Kagome. Kanna mixed a bowel of thick green goop and spread some over Kagome's smaller burns, then bandaged them.

"What is that stuff?" Inuyasha asked covering his nose

"Healing herbs, mixed with troll manure; their droppings hold natural medicines." Kanna explained; her face unchanging.

Inuyasha's face dropped at hearing this and he quickly scooted from the room, leaving Sango and Shippo to keep watch, just in case anything happened.

Miroku sat with Kohaku; soon they were joined by Inuyasha. Kirara had stayed in the throne room to keep an eye on the trapped demons, especially Miroku.

"Is Kagome ok?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha's depressed appearance.

"As far as I can tell… she's still asleep though…"

"She'll live; she drank her Demons' blood at the ceremony did she not?" Sesshomaru stood before the three; Kirara hadn't locked him in flames since he posed no real threat towards Kagome. He had only been protecting his servant, Jaken, who now helped in carrying fresh water into Kagome's room.

Inuyasha still didn't trust the demon therefore he kept his hand on the handle of his new sword.

Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha tense and tried to keep from glaring as he continued,

"All but the demoness, Kagura, was being controlled by Naraku. He used these," Sesshomaru held up three blue pearls, "I found them on the floor once Kirara closed them in flames; these are Shimobe Stones, used to control enemies during war, it forced the enemies to show us where their Clan was posted--"

"I don't care about that! What I wanna know is what happened to Kagome when she changed!" Inuyasha barked, cutting Sesshomaru off. This time Sesshomaru didn't hold back from shooting Inuyasha an annoyed stare.

The two seemed to hold a staring contest for a moment until Sesshomaru spoke again,

"It seems _Kagome's_ and Kikyo's souls are attached. Upon Kikyo's death, she had sent her soul to your world, hastily reincarnating herself within Kagome. That's all I can tell so far. I never did care much for what the _Devil_ and her slaves did."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's gazes still hadn't broken; Jaken came down the hall, with a new bowel of water. When he noticed the two in silence he dropped the bowel and rushed to Sesshomaru,

"Master, has this half blood offended you? I shall punish him for his crime" Jaken took hold of his staff but shrunk when Sango's stern voice interrupted him.

"You stupid toad, leave them alone! Where's Kagome water?" Sango kicked the small demon, her patience at an end.

"If you're not going to help, _I'll_ punish_ you_" Sango threatened; once the demon ran back down the hall for more water Sango looked over at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, then went back into the room.

"Just as I thought; no matter how I look at it there is no avoiding the truth" Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about now?" Inuyasha scrounged his nose

"You are Izayoi's disgraceful son, Inuyasha."

"Eh?" Inuyasha blinked

"There's no doubt, though I hate the fact of it. Izayoi was a human _wench_ that became _my_ father's bride, after his first died."

"So you're saying that this, Izayoi, is my mom? Then this demon guy?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inutaisho was a proud, full blooded, Demon Lord." Sesshomaru growled, he tensed, ready to pull out his sword.

"Both of you stop it" everyone looked to Kagome, who was holding herself up by using the doorframe of her room.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped up and ran to her side, but not before Sango caught her.

"Kagome you shouldn't be walking, just yet." Sango tried to lead her back into the room, but Kagome stood firmly on the ground.

"I'm fine Sango." Kagome's gaze fell onto Sesshomaru's narrow golden eyes, "Why did you kill all of those humans? What could they have possibly done that you found it necessary to slaughter them?"

This time no one was shocked by Kagome's anger; Kagome pulled away from Sango and walked up to the taller Demon. She looked up at him and waited for an answer.

"It was a bargain kill. Naraku would keep his little minions off of my land, and pay me a sum of gold, if I put an end, to five particular, Human Clan's. I won more than needed either way."

A loud crack filled the air, everyone looked at Kagome surprised, and even Kanna had come out to see what was happening.

Sesshomaru stared at the human Devil, her hand still partly in the air. He stretched his hand, his nails shimmering a light green.

"Careful Sesshomaru, you wouldn't want to anger this mistress any more than you already have" Kikyo's voice emitted from Kagome's lips; Kagome covered her mouth, a bit surprised at the voice. She flinched from her sudden movement.

Sango watched as Kagome covered her mouth then flinched. Sango ran to Kagome, allowing her to lean against her chest.

"Thank you Sango…" Kagome smiled weakly, 'Where's Naraku?"

"Kagome who should get some rest, please" Sango begged

"After I see Naraku" Kagome looked into Sango's chocolate eyes with her own, Sango sighed, defeated. Sango helped Kagome walk back down the flights of stairs, and to the throne room. Everyone else followed behind, ready if anything should happen.

Inuyasha pushed the doors opened; Kagome pulled away from Sango, and looked at her group of friends.

"I'll be ok; I just have to talk to him for a minute. Alone please" Kagome closed the doors and turned to the four flaming orbs, floating just above the ground. Honoo and Naraku were the only ones still conscious; Honoo looked at Kagome then looked away.

"Kirara, can you let Naraku out for a moment?"

The demon cat looked at Kagome hesitantly

"Please, just for a moment, so that I can talk to him. You can make sure he doesn't do anything" Kagome smiled and the fires evaporated into the air, dropping Naraku to his feet.

Kagome looked at Naraku,

"I know what you did to Kikyo, she told me everything. I trusted you, I'm sorry."

"Heh, you're sorry? You are a weak little girl--" Naraku smirked

"Stop. I don't care what you **think** I am. Why did you do it? Tell me why you killed her, and in such a way."

"Why? I'm a slave, forced to marry each and every new Devil to come. I won't be able to grow old and die for ages to come. Since the very first day I was appointed to this Hell, I waited for the right moment. I waited until I had the chance to kill my _mistress_, but when the time finally came, she sent her soul away! She sent her soul to another world, to be reborn. I was grateful when Otani brought you to this world, and when I saw how pathetic of a **Devil** you would be."

"How could you gain anything from killing Kikyo? You knew she would just be replaced by another. I know its horrible being forced to marry someone you don't love but… killing her wouldn't solve anything!"

Kagome's fists clenched as she fought to keep her tears back. Naraku looked to the ground for a moment then back up at Kagome, his smirk reborn.

"Oh but you see… it would all be solved. She carried my child. At birth that child would instantly become the next Devil. Its strength would be far beyond Kikyo's and my own; that same child would kill me, a new slave taking my place. I couldn't let that happen."

Kagome stared at Naraku in shock, her face blank.

"Not only did I finally kill the Devil but I made sure my line in this world could not come to an end." A dark laugh echoed from Naraku's throat, his laughing stopped as he choked. His eyes staring down at Kagome

"You have no place in _this_ world _or any other_ for that matter."

Kagome had thrust her hand into Naraku's stomach, her eyes flashed black,

"You're not a Demon. You are a_ monster!_" Kagome pulled her hand from his gut, claws retracted from her fingers.

Naraku choked, falling to the ground, his blood pooling around him. He spat blood then laughed a crazed laugh.

"I underestimated you M'lady!" Naraku grabbed Kagome's burnt arm, she squeaked in pain. He pulled her closer, causing her to kneel on the ground.

"Thank you" he grinned, his canines seemingly sharper. His nails dug into Kagome skin, she screamed, jerking away.

"What's going on here?" a voice unknown to Kagome broke into the conversation.

Kirara now stood in her larger form, behind a young woman. Sango and everybody else burst into the room, all eyes fell on the new woman.

She had long black hair, that fell far passed her waist. Four small jewels sat in the center of her forehead, almost like a diamond. Her brown eyes appeared to sparkle; her skin shone with a light pink aura. Her attire consumed of a long white dress, long sleeves covered all but her hands; one which held a large silver sword with gold trimming. Red armor protected her torso and shoulders as well.

"I am Midoriko, Goddess of Heaven." Her voice was feminine but not at all soft.

"I have come to speak to Kagome, Devil of Hell, for an agreement. It appears I have come at a taxing moment. Shall I assist you?" Midoriko pointed her sword at Naraku, but Kagome shook her head.

"I can take care of him…" Kagome sighed and looked back at Naraku. Her eyes held disappointment and grief; she took a hold of the hand which Naraku had been digging into her with, she gave it a quick twist, forcing him to let go.

"I'm sorry… Onigumo" Kagome closed her eyes as she put both her hands over his face. His body arched then fell still.

"Kagome, what did you do to him?" Sango asked, still weary of the armored woman.

"I released him…" Kagome smiled, tears streamed from her face.

Once Kagome had settled down she spoke with Midoriko in the gardens.

"Both of our worlds haven been devastated by fighting and death. Many have attacked me in hopes of taking my place. It seems something of the same has taken place here? I can no longer rule over Heaven, and the elders have abandoned regulations to allow you and I decide what happens next."

"I um… I don't know what I can do to help… I can't even rule over my lands…" Kagome sighed

"I have known of your situation for quiet some time now. I can understand how you may feel helpless at this time but, may I suggest a resolution? I have forged a jewel from my body; it can consume all of the worlds, Heaven, Hell, Inochi, your world, and Eikyuu, world of elemental gods. With it the worlds will join and become one, mortal, world, Earth."

Kagome looked at the Goddess with minor disbelief; the look on Midoriko's face told Kagome she wasn't lying.

"No one will be hurt?" Kagome asked, thinking of her friends and family

"None."

"Ok" Kagome agreed to the solution.

Midoriko pulled out a small red pouch and from it pulled out a pink crystal.

"Shikon no Tama"

The crystal glowed; Kagome covered her eyes from the light and awaited what was to come after.

Alrighty then! If there is any confusion let me explain a little. Yes Sesshomaru was slapped! Naraku is dead. Where Kagome came from wasn't exactly Earth, the place we all live, she came from Inochi (meaning life. And Eikyuu means Eternity). Next chapter is the last one so look forward to it! Hopefully I can put it up before I got out of town, thanks for reading this far everyone!

Disclaimer- I'm not the owner of the Inuyasha series, don't try and put that burden on me.


	10. The Final

New Devil

_Final Chapter_

Kagome stretched as she got out of bed, she grabbed a towel and head towards the bathroom. The phone rang, she listened to see if anyone else was going to pick it up, hearing it ring two more times, she turned and went back into her room and lifted the object to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Kagome, it's Sango, I was wondering if you're busy today?"_

"No not really"

_"Would you mind coming over for a bit? I have a surprise for everyone"_

"Oh, ok I'll be there in half an hour, bye" Kagome hung up than wondered to herself.

---

Miroku sat next to Sango, who eagerly awaited everyone to sit down as well. Once everyone had come the two smiled and Sango held her left hand out, mostly towards Kagome.

Kagome gasped at seeing the diamond ring on Sango's ring finger,

"You two are getting married? That's wonderful" Kagome jumped up and hugged her older friend, "Oh I'm so happy for you two!" the two girls disappeared into another room, their laughter and excitement still heard throughout the apartment.

"I'm surprised Miroku, I really never though you could finally settle down and marry someone. Good luck" Inuyasha leaned back in his chair.

"When are you going to ask Kagome to marry you, Inuyasha?" Shippo turned to the ebony haired teen with curiosity.

"Huh? I'm only 16, I can't marry her. Besides… we're not even going out" Inuyasha mumbled the rest to himself

Miroku chuckled then patted Shippo's head,

"Inuyasha's to afraid to even hold Kagome's hand, no less asking her to marry him."

"Shut up you lecher!" Inuyasha threw a pillow then stood up, "I'm not afraid to do anything"

"Oh? Then prove it, kiss Kagome." Miroku smirked with a devious plot forming in his head.

"Fine" Inuyasha crossed his arms; when Kagome and Sango came back into the room Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and pulled her up to him.

"I-Inuyasha…?" a blush crept over Kagome's face as Inuyasha kissed her softly, and then let her go. Still stunned, she stood there for a moment.

"Well you proved me wrong, here's your 2 bucks" Miroku pulled out a wallet, hiding his smile.

"What? You were betting over me?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha

"Huh, n-no I--" Kagome slapped Inuyasha then walked to the door

"I'm sorry to leave so early, Sango. I'll call you later so we can go over wedding plans"

"Thanks for coming Kagome" Sango hugged her friend then closed the door behind her.

"Miroku you bastard!" Inuyasha growled then ran to catch up to Kagome.

Sango looked at Miroku with curiosity then sighed,

"You could've done that a different way you know"

"I know, but it's more dramatic this way" Miroku laughed standing, he walked over to Sango and placed a gentle kiss over her lips.

Shippo looked away once the two kissed, for one he was confused about Inuyasha and Kagome, and two he was just a tad envious of the two adults.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha easily caught up to Kagome; she turned around and glared at him, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to bet on you."

"Why'd you kiss me then?" Kagome looked into Inuyasha's light colored eyes

"Because I… I um…" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. His eyes widened as Kagome kissed his cheek,

"I like you to" she smiled a little embarrassed until Inuyasha lifted her chin for another kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The two looked over to spot Koga; he stood glaring at Inuyasha, who growled at the interruption.

"Kagome is my--"

"Your what?" Ayame appeared out of nowhere, shooting icicles at Koga

"Urm… oh no! There's a bug on your shoulder!" Koga pointed to Ayame's shoulder, as she looked down, he ran for it.

Kagome laughed at the scene; Inuyasha looked at her cheerful expression and smiled. He turned Kagome's face back towards his and bent down to kiss her.

---

Rin, Souta, Kohaku, and Souten all played in the park, though Kohaku was actually just sitting in the shade of a wide tree.

Kagome's mother was talking to another woman as the younger children played (Kohaku's actually 13, Rin's 11, Souten's 8, Souta's 12, oh and Shippo's 10)

Rin plucked a few small purple flowers and ran over to Kohaku; she held the flowers out to him and smiled.

"These are for you"

"Thank you" Kohaku took the flowers while Rin sat next to him. She hummed and rocked side to side. Kohaku watched the younger girl then, though slowly and barely noticeable, a small smile formed on his lips.

Souten threw another mud ball at Souta, who ducked behind part of the playground set. Souta threw one of his own mud creations, covering part of Souten's face and chest with it.

"Ha, ha, bulls-eye!" Souta ran around the playground area in victory.

Souten smirked and went to pick up another clump of mud (I have no clue where they're getting it all but oh well). When she bent down she noticed a pair of blue shoes, she looked up to see Shippo standing, now in front of her.

"You're all muddy" Shippo used part of his sleeve and whipped the drying dirt from Souten's face. He looked at her then though to himself, remembering how Miroku had done it, Shippo leaned forward, with a determined expression, and pecked Souten's on the lips.

Both blushed, Souten's jaw dropped as she stared at the brown haired boy. Shippo smiled proudly until his shirt was covered in mud, Souten rubbed the dirt in and giggled. Souten quickly ran the opposite way as Shippo grabbed a handful of mud and chased after her, Souta joined in.

---

A pale hand tightened its grip around another as a dark haired woman pushed another being from her body. She screamed then breathed heavily as the baby finally came out.

"It's a girl" one of the nurses smiled at the couple, holding the baby and cleaning the blood from his head.

"Sesshomaru… can we name her Kaede?" the dark haired woman looked to her partner. His silver hair shimmered as he nodded as yes.

"Yes, Kikyo, we can name her Kaede"

(Whew taking a short break… my shoulder hurts. I know some of you may be a little disappointed at what I've done, and some may be confused. Just bear with me a little longer please.)

The morning bell for school rang and everyone ran to their seats as the teacher came into class. Mrs. Midoriko had her black hair knotted into a long braid; she wore her usual white and red school outfit. She turned to the class and smiled,

"Class let me introduce our newest student, Onigumo Naraku. He's new to the town so please be considerate." When she finished an older teen came into the room. He had dark brown hair that fell to his waist, and though he wore the regular school uniform, his seemed to look different worn on him. A few girls whispered to each other,

"Wow he's so pretty! I wish I had hair like that"

Kagome looked at the somewhat older teen then looked at Inuyasha, who was asleep and about to tip backwards in his chair. Once he finally did all but Kagome and Onigumo laughed.

Onigumo kept his gaze on a dark haired girl. He had felt her eyes on him a moment ago, until they turned to the clumsy white haired boy in the back.

When the lunch bell finally rang everyone rushed out of class with their friends. Kagome waited for Inuyasha, who was talking to Mrs. Midoriko. When he came out the two headed towards the lunchroom, meeting up with Ayame and Koga on the way.

The four friends carried their lunches outside and ate on the grass.

Ayame forced Koga to be fed by her; she then smiled happily when he obeyed. Koga sweat dropped as Ayame fed him another spoonful of chocolate pudding, but smiled mentally as she licked some of the pudding from his lips.

"Ms. Higurashi"

Kagome looked up at Onigumo, who bowed his head politely

"Hi Onigumo, please just call me Kagome. Wanna set with us?"

"Um, ok" Onigumo sat down next to Kagome. The two talked and Kagome offered him some of her lunch seeing he didn't have one of his own.

A growl rose from Inuyasha's throat as he watched Onigumo scoot closer to Kagome, eating an apple.

"Kagome" Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome who turned when her name was called. When her head was completely turned, Inuyasha kissed her, causing blood to rush to her cheeks.

"I-Inuyasha…!" Kagome gasped

Ayame giggled at the shy couple then noticed Onigumo glaring at Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, can I talk to you for a moment?" without receiving an answer, Ayame took Kagome's hand and pulled her away from the group.

"Is something wrong Ayame?"

Ayame's green eyes locked onto Kagome's coffee colored ones.

"Be careful, things can get a bit dangerous when two guys are in love with the same girl."

"Huh?" Kagome looked at her friend, confused

"Both Inuyasha and that Onigumo guy are in love with you, Kagome"

"What are you talking about? Inuyasha and I just started dating yesterday, and Onigumo doesn't even know me."

"It doesn't matter, love happens quickly. That's how I knew Koga was the one, the very moment I laid eyes on him" Ayame daydreamed and the two headed back to the other three just as lunch ended.

During the rest of class Kagome noticed both Inuyasha and Onigumo's eyes on her.

When class ended, Kagome didn't wait for Inuyasha to catch up to her. But before she could get passed the school gates, her name was called, not by Inuyasha though. Kagome turned and waited as Kagura caught up to her.

"Hey Kagura, what's up?"

"Ugh this is completely unlike me but…" Kagura scrunched her nose as she asked, "Kagome I want you to introduce me to Onigumo Naraku."

"Oh, do you like him?"

"Well of course you ditz, why else would I want to be introduced?"

"Well if you're going to be rude…"

"I'm sorry, sorry, ok? I'm just a bit edge and all" Kagura apologized putting her hands up in defense

"Alright, come sit with us at lunch tomorrow. I'll introduce you to him then"

"Thanks Higurashi" Kagura waved and ran back over to her colorful haired friends.

Kagome turned back towards the gate and disappeared behind a corner as she walked down the sidewalk. It didn't take long until Inuyasha was next to her, both silent, until Inuyasha finally asked,

"Why are you so mad? Did I do something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head no.

"Then what?" Inuyasha stopped, grabbing Kagome's arm, as gently as he could.

She looked to the ground then straight forward, passed Inuyasha.

"I'm not sure. I've just been feeling kind of odd lately."

"Odd? Like hurt?" Inuyasha scanned Kagome, making sure there were no injuries. As his eyes ran over her she blushed a near red and quickly turned away.

"What's wrong?"

"I said nothing. Just stop staring at me like that…" Kagome's blush lowered; Inuyasha held onto her shoulder and spun her around to face him again.

"I can't. I don't want to take my eyes off of you, I never want to let go of you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a loving kiss, she relaxed and melted with his kiss.

The next day at school Kagura never came to sit with Kagome and the rest, neither did Onigumo. Later on Kagome saw Kagura and Onigumo talking by the gates, when lunch was over they didn't return to class.

When the last school bell rang, signaling the end to a long week, Kagome and Inuyasha walked home together. They passed by Kagura and Onigumo who were passionately kissing behind a tree.

Kagome looked away, thoughts shoving their way into Kagome's mind. Her hand tightened around Inuyasha's and he gave hers a light squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled, relaxed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm soooo very sorry if I've disappointed you with this last chapter. I know it's not long but I had to remove a few details and shuffle some things so that I could finish this last chapter by tonight.

Here's an explanation on what has happened- the Shikon no Tama collided all four worlds. Now everyone lives normally, remembering nothing of any world except for earth. They all live as normal humans beings now. I put couples together and tried to put just enough romance in it, hopefully nothing is too cheesy.

I'm sorry if these last chapters haven't been the greatest. I wanted to finish this story though, and this is how I wanted to finish it, even if it's not the most descriptive. I might make a sequel but it's doubtful because I wanna go and fix my other stories and begin new ones, maybe even think on a sequel for Vampire Hunters. Nothings for sure here. I'll see everyone next time I hope, well not see but you know what I mean. Thanks for your support and for anyone who has read this story to the end!


End file.
